Godzilla: Struggles of Loyalty
by DIM666 - Insane Leader
Summary: Sequel to Struggles of Fission. 8 years since Godzilla was vanquished by the USA, the Kaiju King has returned with fury upon the world, and a pair of super weapons with a mutated Mothra larvae may not be enough to turn his wrath. Chapter 6 fixed, 7 is Up!
1. The King's Revenge

After watching some Godzilla Music Videos I have saved, my drive to write Kaiju fics has been successfully re-kindled. This is my sequel to my decently popular fic, Godzilla: Struggles of Fission.

This chapter contains a slightly thinner plot then G:SOF, but G:SOL will contain a slightly larger range of Kaiju. Amongst them will be Godzilla, obviously, Kiryu, Mechagodzilla 2, Mothra, and King Ghidorah. I decided to lay it all out on the line for you. There. Happy now? However, locations will be different.

_Sequel to Struggles of Fission. 8 years since Godzilla was vanquished by the USA, the Kaiju King has returned with a fury upon the world, and a pair of super weapons coupled with a young guardian may not be enough to turn his wrath. Chp 1 Up_

* * *

><p>-Pearl Harbor Naval Base, Hawaii, United States of America-December 7th, 2011 A.D.-8:42 PM-<p>

Fireworks boomed in the sky brightly. 70 Years ago on this very day Pearl Harbor was bombed by the Japanese, and this invoked the United States entering World War II. Nearly the entire United States navy was positioned here.

As nearly upwards three-thousand continued to watch the event in fascination, one man stood more noted then them all. The 44th President of the United States, Barack Hussein Obama, had reluctantly agreed to be at the celebration. He was positioned on a stand at the edge of the base, looking inward to the harbor.

More fireworks went off, flashing red, blue, and white. After the attacks by Death Ghidorah and Godzilla, the Navy had been beefed up by President George W. Bush, totaling to twice the size of what it had been prior to those attacks. 90 percent of the fleet was in the harbor, and this would prove to be a massive undoing.

Almost without warning a geyser of water launched upwards in the bay's heart. Most of the people thought it was just for show, until a bright white beam cut through the cascading water and smacked a Naval vessel. That was when everyone realized what was occurring. America's worst nightmare had returned.

Godzilla roared in fury as the last of the water came off of his body. His anger was kindled against these objects that had floated upon the waters of his territory and had nearly driven him to the point of death. He was here, and he wanted his revenge.

Evacuations couldn't possibly take place in the split-second that the mighty Nuclear Leviathan barred down on the people. A scream erupted, then another, followed by another. These little shouts had no effect on the Vengeance driven King, eager to usurp his power over the only Nation that had defeated him. He unleashed a second powerful nuclear blast, and it cut clean through the hull of a second ship, clipped the front end of a third ship, and smacked the beach. Godzilla then spun around, his thermonuclear ray wiping out all signs of life on the beach's edge, annihilating docks, vessels, cars. The people that were hit directly were vaporized into dust, those that were not hit but were close were flung into the air form the explosions let off, flying as the radiation made Swiss cheese of their molecular structure. Asphalt cracked and became like large stained black rocks, sand was given a sparkling, radioactive hue as Godzilla made his revenge thorough.

When the Japanese had bombed this base in 1941, the bombing was successful, but wasn't done well enough. Most of the ammunition was untouched, many of the ships were repaired and re-used, and casualties could easily have been much worse. However, one gigantic beast did more then all of those Japanese bombers and submarine possibly could have. As he thundered onto the ground, his mightily tail smacking the flaming hulk of one of the slowly sinking vessels, he screamed a challenge. It was almost as if he was shouting 'Where is your naval might now? What power do you truly have left now?'. His charge continued inward, and with almost a other-worldly sense of knowledge, his spines flashed, and he let loose another stream of fire, slamming right into the storage for shells for the vessels. Instantly they wend up in a huge explosion, the flames billowing to the height of the giant behemoth.

The very few survivors that had the sense and wit to not be so close to the beach watched in total terror as the Nuclear Saurian turned around, leaving all of Pearl Harbor in smoking ruins, and slowly stomped back into the bay. As he dove into the water, it swelled up around him, then calmed quickly, the bay concealing the deadly force that was underneath it.

Amongst the fragments of bodies, citizens and navy alike, was one certain corpse that dealt the largest blow to America. President Obama was killed almost instantly in the event.

It wasn't until the sun rose the next morning that the first vessel pulled into the bay, only to see fires that had burned what little was left dieing down, and radiation levels to be high, as high as they had been in Los Angeles eight years prior. The rescue ships weren't able to handle this.

The number of dead form the incident alone tallied 1,500 within a week, another 1,000 missing and assumed dead from vaporization or drowning when the boats they were on sunk. The few dozen survivors suffered severe radiation poisoning, and in the end, none of the ships were salvageable from Radioactive Contamination and the massive amounts of water they had taken in. This forced the US to pull their remaining aircraft carriers away from the parts of the world they were located at, and organize a defense line on the West Coast

The Internet, Newspapers, and News Media buzzed about the incident. Somehow, some footage did survive, in the form of pictures and a video reel showing the destruction. Public anger was stirred up against the beast, and the United States of America began to pull together once again to try and annihilate their greatest enemy once again, in the form of Godzilla. However, from the incident the Navy was severely crippled, and the United States had to rely exclusively on NATO vessels, while foreign troops were positioned in all of the major and semi-major costal cities. With Godzilla back, no one was safe, and he had dealt a heavy blow to the United States instantly.

Supplies went flocking to Hawaii to try and help the recovery, and this left the continental United States slightly depleted of food and materials for building. The value of the Dollar collapsed, and within a week the US of A found themselves begging for foreign aid. With the United States so solidly hit and now busted off of the rank of a World Power to a Third-world Nation, one thing was plainly obvious.

This left a weakened Japan to pick up the reigns of standing against Godzilla, yet they were weakened from the Fukushima plant incidents. And in the sudden vacuum of a world power China filled the void in political and economic realms, while the Military might of China, Russia, and the European Union was equal enough to keep any of the three form becoming a Militaristic superpower that the USA had been.

Godzilla's revenge was swift and through enough to cripple the United States. That single beast was victorious over the single greatest nation on earth from one fell blow.

* * *

><p>I know that was a bit heavier detailed on what the aftermath of the incident was, but that is an important part. You'll understand how so as this story progresses. Still, I can't believe I wrote about the fall of my home nation. I'm slightly depressed now. But still, REVIEW!<p> 


	2. Thrusted Duties

First up, the Meru is the same Meru Ozawa from Godzilla Vs. Destroyah, as is General Aso, and 'Miki' aka Miki Saguesa. However, the later two will play quite minor rolls in this story. Furthermore, Hajime and Kiriko are the same from Godzilla Vs. Megagirus, for plot continuity.

This chapter is more from the human-perspective of it, and how the Pearl Harbor attack affected politics, along with introducing the main strategies we'll see here. Enjoy, because HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>"Up I say! UP!"<p>

"It's grounded sir! He's melted our rocket packs!"

"No!"

"Captain, we might still be able to fire the Absolute Zero Cannon!"

"Then do so at once!"

"Godzilla is about to unleash his ray!"

"Missile him!"

"Missile ports 4, 5, and 6 are empty, and ports 1-3 are damaged."

"Maser him!"

"We can't sir! He's….AHHHHHHH!" The blue shot of light was unleashed by the king of the monsters, and struck the grounded Kiryu in the face. The head of the machine exploded, and Godzilla roared in triumph. Just then, he stopped, and on the eyes of the mech the words 'Simulation Terminated' flashed repeatedly on the screen.

"Danm! You couldn't have blasted us out of their Kazama!" Shiro shouted, his jet black hair sticking to the roof of his helmet when he removed it.

"It's not my fault! Meru didn't have the power core fully re-charged!" Kazama retorted, pointing to the female sitting on the other end of the cockpit.

"I was-" She was cut off by a authoritve command from a booming voice.

"Silence!" General Aso stepped into Kiryu's operation pit. "I'm pulling rank here. We are not here to squabble about incapability. You all may be the best…" he folded his hands behind his back, and turned around, staring mainly commander Shiro in the face. "But If any of you try to sow content and division in this team, I'll have you all thrown off the double."

"Yes sir."

"Project Kiryu is a 8 man crew. We need a strong net like a team, not a bunch of squabbling sissies with guns!" He gruffly exclaimed. "Now. Clean up. Conference in 15 minutes."

"Stupid conf-"

"Silence!" Aso said, turning around and staring down Kazama, the weapons controller. He merely looked down.

* * *

><p>- -UNGForce committee 102- -<p>

"As far as we can tell." Miki stated as she lied down several papers. "The Americans are indeed complete with their weapon. From what we can tell, it is a 4 man crew that pilots it."

"What are it's main advantages in combat?" The Prime Minster asked.

"Like we had agreed 7 years ago, While Kiryu is primarily a grappler robot, they are more aligned on the weapons side of the coin. Amongst some of it's weapons are-"

"What are some of it's weapons?"

The telepath chuckled. "It's weapons consists of tranquilizer missiles form above it's collar bone, eye lasers from it's eyes, flight harnessing, and at least one other super weapon we find called the 'Mega buster'. our informant was unable to give us any other details about it's weapons."

"Okay. What about defense?"

Hajime responded. "Apparently it's defense is quite weak. While the armor was built primarily out of Space titanium, weapons such as Godzilla's post Nuclear pulse heat ray can penetrate it. They also have something called a Diamond plating, but our informant, again, was unsure of the meaning of that term."

"Well, they will brief us tomorrow about it. But if that is all it has, it would prove to be the weaker of the two."

"They were built for support on one another. If the nation of Japan was attacked, the JXSDF would consist of the first line of defense, followed by the Army and Kiryu. Once the JXSDF would have been defeated, the United States would have transported their Mechagodzilla over, and assist our own. Likewise, If their military was beaten by a Kaiju, we would send Kiryu to assist them. Neither was meant to be more powerful then the other, at least, the pact we signed did designate that." Miki responded. "Of Course, we'll have no way of knowing until our joint-test session later today." The Nations had patched a top secret link that would allow them to practice combat together, so they could develop familiarity with the other's standards of fighting when the real thing attacked.

"Good." The Prime Minister sounded satisfied, but some concern was still on his face. "Meeting is Adjourned."

* * *

><p>-Washington D.C.-<p>

"And with that, it appears that Supermechagodzilla will be ready for full departure by tomorrow."

"Good. Good." the New President remarked. Joe Biden then looked down at his papers. "Meeting adjourned."

"Yes sir." The head for the Mechagodzilla project saluted, and Biden responded with one of his own. As they walked out, he pulled a bottle out form his pocket, and screwed the lid off.

"You know those are bad for you?" A female voice called. Michelle Obama raised an eyebrow as Joe Biden swallowed the Advil.

"Says the woman who's husband smoked."

The first widow frowned disapprovingly. "Mr. Biden, do you really think your capable of handling this job in your current state?"

"Frankly no. No I'm not. But If I step down, it goes to the Speaker of the House, those Dammed Republicans and Paul Rand!"

"I understand." She stated.

"I need to watch the combat."

"The director of the South-Eastern Region would like to speak with you, as would Netanyahu."

"That'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Meru beat her other two members to Kiryu's cockpit. She, like them, was determined to beat the simulation with minimal loss of life and damage, both to Kiryu and the landscape. Slipping the helmet on, Kiriko Tsujimori , the remote-controlled pilot for Kiryu approached her from the side. "Can you do it?"

"Not a problem on my end. But the guys drain the energy to fast." She remarked as they came up to the simulation room. "Almost as if they forget this is a grappler robot, not a weapon oriented one."

"I understand what you mean. But the weapons have their place in it also." Kiriko put her own silver helmet on. "Good luck."

"Yeah. To you to."

"Simulation commences in three minutes. Prepare to engage."

Shogo, Yuri, and Shiro went into the main entrance, the back of Kiryu's head, and entered the chamber, taking their respective seats.

Kiriko got in her own simulator. She wasn't a internal member of Team Kiryu, but as the remote controller of Kiryu, her training was often more rigid and intense, as she would begin the command of Kiryu. If the transmission between White Heron 03 and Kiryu was unstable, or worse, not functional, The internal team of the Mecha would take over the controls. Unlike them though, she had excelled greatly with her training, her drive for justice pushing her onward with her quick, cold, and calculated decisions. And honestly she believed that if a Kaiju attack occurred, they, or more pacifically, SHE could stop it from going through.

Shiro frowned as he saw the name of the location. "Manhattan. Brilliant." He remarked. But his team was ready, and they'd have to make do.

-_Prepare to Commence Simulation_-

"Akane, it's all yours." Aso stated over the intercom.

"Right sir." She responded, and gripped the controls.

The Project Manhattan bunker was alive with activity. Three men sat down at that helm of a simulation machine, and the walls dropped down around them, sealing them from the outside world.

"Ready for this?"

"If the president is watching, I'm always ready." One of them remarked. His pale skin and red hair made a vast contrast from the silver coated machines on the inside.

"Yes Daniel, I mean, Mr. Washington sir." An African-American commented back, giving the thumbs up. "Engines are ready."

"Good." The pilot remarked. "Lets see where the location is going to be."

Unlike the Kiryu's project's internal team, the team for Supermechagodzilla had succeeded consistently, in and out, in and out, with their simulations against Godzilla. However, the main flaw was that the computer had made Godzilla weaker then he should have been.

-_Simulation Commencing-Location: Island of Manhattan, New York City, New York, United States of America-Attacking Kaiju: Godzilla. Defending Kaiju: Kiryu.-Mission-To assist Kiryu on termination of 'Godzilla' with minimal collateral damage-_

"Let's do this."

The leaders of the two nations looked at the screens of the simulated Manhattan landscape. A swatch of destruction from this simulation could be seen led from the river to the City's central Park.

Godzilla stood in the park, easily identifiable in the noon-time sun. His spines lit up, and a swath of Thermonuclear energy smacked the ground, and as he circled, it incinerated the grass and trees of Central Park.

"Let's roast that Lizard." Eric Meno, the pale weapons controller for Supermechagodzilla stated over the team intercom.

"Roger." Kiriko responded.

The first robot descended from the sky, landing on the edge of the inner city limits. It's body build looked much like that of Godzilla, but their were fewer dorsal plates on it's back, only one major row with two smaller rows running down it's sides. It's fingers flexed, the wrists holding a dual machine guns on each wrist. The chest of the great mechanical beast formed a three-sectioned division, looking as if it would fold outward if necessary. On the shoulders of the machine were a pair of long hexagonal tubes, held on the machine by a series of hooks, wires, and magnets that would disconnect when necessary. On it's back were 7 different thrusters, each slowly cooling down as it had already landed. It's facial features resembled that of a dragon more then Godzilla, but the similarities were still there. The eyes were bulbs shielded by a yellow lens, making it look like living eyes, and from the corners of these 'eyes' a river of smaller red lights ran to where the jaws of the machine connected. It's large metallic tail swooshed in the air, and Kiryu let out a stunning loud roar, revealing in it's mouth a pair of minature maser cannons.

The simulated Godzilla turned around, looking at the giant machine with curiosity at first, then returned with a roar of it's own.

As Godzilla challenged the machine, Supermechagodzilla descended. It looked a bit less like Godzilla, standing like a human with large plates for pectoral muscles, eight smaller plates looking like abs, the body supported on two legs that looked like Godzilla's save for the silver-ish color they had. The arms were more humanoid in nature, but also coated in silver metal, above the wrist two silver cannons poked out of the arm. The head of the beast was like that of a Nile Crocodile, but more boxed off and without teeth showing. The eyes were also yellow like Kiryu's, but lacked any red streaks below them. Two long cannons were sported over it's shoulders, thinner then Kiryu's hexagonal tubes but longer with extensions at the end that also looked like maser guns. These were connected to what looked to be a giant back-pack on the upper back of the machine, a set of ten large thrusting rockets also cooling down when the machine landed.

Supermechagodzilla roared his own challenge, and Godzilla turned around to face his second rival. As he did Supermeachagodzilla's shoulder cannons spouted a set of white beams, and they sprinted quickly across the air before slamming into Godzilla's chest. The nuclear saurian roared in defiance, stomping forward, unaware of the mechanical menace behind him.

On Kiryu's left arm a large sword spouted from under the wrist, yellow with electrical bolts dancing across it. Almost without warning Kiryu reared this arm back, and then jammed it into Godzilla's back, who screamed in fury as the electric volts hit his nervous system while the sword effectively penetrated between two large dorsal plates.

Godzilla's mighty tail wrapped around Kiryu's leg, and try as Kiriko might, she couldn't keep Kiryu on both feet, and it fell, withdrawing the sword in the process. Godzilla renewed his march at Supermechagodzilla, who countered as it's mouth open, and a beam of rainbow color shot into Godzilla's neck and face. This halted the saurian, and Godzilla's spines then flashed, and returned fire with his Thermonuclear ray.

Supermechagodzilla made no effort to avoid it, and it slammed the machine hard. The robot took one step back, and that was it. Godzilla looked at the machine confused, then repeated his attack. It hit it's mark again, and this time the machine didn't even step back. The Kaiju king blinked in shock, growling.

Supermeachagodzilla's 'abs' then slid down, and a wide, yet short cannon sprouted from it's midsection. "Storage bay 35 percent full" Whitney remarked.

"Fire at will."

"Firing sir." Meno commented, and Godzilla saw a white swirling at the machine's stomach location, and the bolt shot at him, the leviathan feeling his own signature ray increased ten-fold from the diamond located at the end of the cannon. Godzilla stumbled back, circling around only to get nailed with an uppercut by Kiryu. Godzilla stumbled back, and was hit in the back by his ray again. Kiriko lifted Kiryu's left leg up, and the metallic dragon kicked Godzilla in the stomach, the saurian tripping as it fell sideways, but somehow keeping from falling.

The two mechs positioned themselves side-by-side, and opened their mouths, unleashing the Mega Buster again from Supermeachagodzilla's mouth, and a maser cannon from Kiryu's mouth. Godzilla stumbled backwards from the double barrage, and collapsed into a building at the edge of the park.

The two machines stomped forwards toward the wreckage, and Godzilla's heat ray shot up from the rubble, impacting Kiryu in the throat and sending the dragon sprawling backwards, but Supermechagodzilla was unaffected. Godzilla growled as he rose upwards, and retreated into the buildings.

"I'll scan the skies from above. You take the streets." Washington called over the intercom.

"Roger." the female replied, and Kiryu waddled into the cement and glass forest, peeking around the corners with it's metallic dorsal plates flashing, indicating a maser blast was ready. Supermechagodzilla hovered over the top of the buildings, the men inside searching for their opponent.

Kiryu sounded a roar, hoping to use echolocation to track Godzilla, but it received nothing. As it rounded one more corner, without warning, a large, scaly tail flew out of a road it was just crossing, clothes-Kiryu in the neck, and Kiryu went falling backwards as the tail brought down the buildings on it's sides. As they began falling to bury the dragon, they collide in mid-fall, and this ensured that everything from the upper legs to the neck of the metal dragon was covered in rubble. Godzilla roared, and firmly planted it's left foot atop of Kiryu's chest. Godzilla's spines began flashing to signify his ray.

"God-Danm It! I can't move!" Kiriko called.

"Switching to Manual Controls."

"We won't transfer it in time!" Meru called, a worried look on her face.

Salvation came from above as the mega-buster smacked Godzilla in the neck. The saurian whirled around to tackle this threat, removing his foot from Kiryu's chest, and as he did Kiryu's arm rose from the rubble, controls transferred to the internal crew, grabbed Godzilla's tail, and pulled Godzilla with a hard yank. The leviathan fell down, and Shiro had Kiryu activated it's boosters. Godzilla began to stand up, and saw Kiryu fly behind a taller building. The leviathan started charging, the beams from the shoulder cannons from Supermechagodzilla not slowing him down.

"Uhhh Shiro, I hope you have a plan, Godzilla's not slowing down any."

"I know what to do." On the top of the hexagonal tubes a series of hatches opened, and missile after missile after missile flew out. Some went straight up, some went up and at an angle to the left, others up and an angle to the right.

Godzilla heard the noise, and turning to his left side he saw the missiles wrap around and whiz toward him. A single swath of Nuclear fire eliminated those, but the ones that went straight up now came straight down and hit their mark, as did the ones that wrapped around from the right. This only furthered the anger of the Saurian, and he charged through the building.

As the rubble fell downward Kiryu stomped forward, slamming it's body mass into Godzilla's own. Supermechagodzilla stopped firing the rays, not wanting to accidentally hit Kiryu, and Godzilla and Kiryu grinded against each other, dueling in a shoving and punching match when they both had mostly equal strength.

Even this terminated though when Godzilla's spines began lighting up. Kiryu grabbed Godzilla by the arm, and twisted it. Godzilla spun around with his back now to Kiryu, and he unleashed his thermonuclear ray at Supermechagodzilla. The flying mech instantly returned the fire, and Godzilla was smacked in the throat with it. Kiryu wrapped it's right arm around Godzilla's neck, and the hand folded into a drill formation, held right at the Kaiju King's neck. Shiro gritted his teeth as the drill came to life, and Godzilla's scales were serrated by the drill, puncturing through the scaly hide and into his Jugular.

With a dose of strength, Godzilla rocketed forward, tripping Kiryu with his tail, and was then subjected to two flying three-pronged-hooks that smacked him in the sternum and the gushing throat gash respectively. Supermechagodzilla landed, and began charging electric pulses through his arms, through the cables that were hanging out of the wrist cannons, and into Godzilla's neck.

Godzilla began foaming at the mouth, the maw hanging open and the eyes rolled in the back of the head. Then, several bolts of lightning appeared about his body. The crew of Supermechagodzilla knew what this meant, his body was going to discharge the rays back through the cables. The hooks detached and rolled back to the American Mecha, and the electricity, rather then leave, pounded harder into Godzilla's falling body, spasming wildly. Kiryu drew it's sword once again, and with a fell swoop injected it into the neck wound of the Kaiju king. A series of explosions rocketed the Kaiju, and blood flew into the air, splashing against Kiryu's hull like red war paint as Godzilla's neck exploded outward, leaving only the bone and tattered veins, throat, and some scales loosely hanging.

The words 'Simulation Terminated-Mission Complete' Flashes on the screen.

"Yes!" Daniel threw his hands in the air. "Let's bring it on in real-time now!"

Kirko stepped out of the simulator, taking off her gloves and folding them back into place. She was intently disappointed.

"Hey, Nice going there." Hajime remarked from behind.

She spun on her heels and faced him. "Not Really. The simulator failed to take into account Godzilla's Nuclear Pulse, along with the fact that Kiryu was portrayed as to fast of a mover for a 80 Meter Machine. That, taken into account that roughly 25 percent of the city was destroyed, could consider this as a failed simulation."

Hajime just clicked his tongue. She was right on nearly all accounts. "Simulators can only do so much."

"I know. That's why we need Godzilla to show up now, so we can do the job." She turned again on her heels and left the scene.

* * *

><p>Ahhhhhh, After watching Godzilla: Tokyo SOS, I'm happy today. I hope you enjoyed this double chapter upload, now, just REVIEW!<p> 


	3. Rivals Awaken

Behold! Three reviews in two chapters! I'm impressed! I hope you enjoy this chapter, as two familiar Kaiju return. *Familiar if you read Struggles of Fission, that is* Enjoy, because HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>-East Jerusalem-February 19th, 2012 AD.-<p>

The religious hotspot had been divided into two different sections years ago, one section for the Jewish people on the western side, and the believers of the Muslim faith on the east side. Tensions between the two groups had been spiking abnormally high the last few years, and with the nation of Iran coming very close to Nuclear Capabilities, every Jew was on edge, as was any non-radicalized Muslim, which turned out to be most of the Islamic population.

Prayers were being offered up daily at the Wailing Wall by Jews and at the Temple Dome. Just several months prior, a strange event had occurred when a bright white light landed on the top of the Temple Dome, pulsated for some time, and then lifted off into the sky so fast that it seemed to have extinguished itself. Many religious people blamed demons, while nearly anyone else called it 'hoax'. The religious people were closer to correct assumption.

It was early morning, the sun was just high enough to show shadows of the various buildings without blurring them all together as a giant shadow such as early dawn or late dusk hours. Several hundred people in East Jerusalem were on their prayer mats, giving their 5 times daily prayers to Allah, when something was felt beneath the ground.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Many shouted, and people ran to doorways, or out into the streets. The earthquake was light, very light, and only a few things toppled over in houses. Dishes, books, a computer or two. Both sides of the city felt it. Yet, just as soon as it started, it stopped. Many people were out, looking around in confusion at what the source could be.

Inside the Temple Dome, a small handful of Muslims were chanting their prayers. They had felt the earthquake even more then the others, as it was seemingly originated from beneath the Dome. They turned their faces to look at the giant rock that made up the base of the dome, and were extremely amazed when all of the sudden, with virtually no reason whatsoever, part of the rock begin melting away, steam rising from it. The younger few ran out, screaming about something happening, a message from Allah or his prophet Mohammed.

They had gathered enough attention that many of the people in the Eastern sections of Jerusalem were looking closely at the dome, and even some people on the west side were looking at the Dome in confusion. The following few minutes would scare any human being that saw it first-hand for life.

Three golden lightning bolts shot out of the ceiling, and it caved inward on itself. Two massive, golden wings stretched outward, smoke billowing around them. A cackle, or more accurately, a triple barreled cackle sounded from within the debris as the creature rose to it's full height.

Ghidorah's mouths opened up, and spewed rays of lightning all across the skyline of West Jerusalem, various buildings collapsing as it did so. Several things were obviously different about this Ghidorah though. When Death Ghidorah wreaked havoc in Hawaii and California, it had been a grayish-black, four legged, and bulky, just barely twice the size of Godzilla. Now Ghidorah was bright gold, bipedal, and it's eyes weren't red, but golden much like it's new scale pattern, and it was much, much taller then Godzilla now.

Grand King Ghidorah turned around, it's attention facing East Jerusalem. Ghidorah had been killed by Godzilla, and was in need of some type of energy source to reform a body. The demon's essence floated about the world for seemingly countless years, before finally transmitting itself into the Dome, and while there, it soaked up the energy given off by prayers that were said directly in the building. It now had enough energy to not only reform itself, but to take a more agile, more powerful form. And unlike it's first body, which would require vegetation to sustain life, this one used a much easier source of energy.

Everyone began flocking in fear, and Grand King Ghidorah spread it's mighty wings, and with one large flap from them both, he lifted off the ground, and rode a very, very light air current eastward. As he flew over the Islamic half of the town, people that had not ran inside their house, into a car, or some type of shelter from the shadow of the beast suddenly were found gripping their throats, screaming and gasping for air. Men, Women, Children, all of them were left fighting desperately a losing battle. When the Shadow of Grand King Ghidorah passed over them, their souls were sucked out of their bodies, and fed to the dragon. The newly reformed demonic Kaiju squealed in delight from the feeling of spiritually feasting on these other souls and becoming stronger, turning their spiritual essence into energy. Energy that he would be storing up for his future revengeful battle against…Godzilla.

* * *

><p>-Infant Island-<p>

"Mosura ya Mosura! Dongan kasakuyan, indo muu!" *A/N: This song gets annoying real fast so I'm going to cut it REALLY short!*

On the other side of the rock platform the Cosmos were standing on, a single giant egg lay. It had some moss covering it, as it had been undisturbed for 9 years. Now that was a different story.

A single, solitary, deep crack formed in the side of the egg. The two twin fairies looked at each other in hope, and their hope was fulfilled. The crack branched off into a bunch of smaller cracks, and a chirp sounded from inside the egg.

A large slab of the shell fell outward, and the creature that was inside was revealed. It's appearance was quite similar to that of a worm, with various ridges segmenting it's body, a body that was roughly 15 meters in length. The tail of the creature terminate in a trio of spikes that point straight upward, each dabbed with a glistening poison. The creature's head was round and somewhat stubby, with a mouth ending in pincher-like fangs and a pair of sunken-in, beady blue eyes. It reared back, and called again into the sky.

The Mothra Larvae had awoken on the same day of it's sworn enemy. Like her mother, the infant would have to choose which threat was greater. The Nuclear Saurian known as Godzilla, or the Demonic Dragon Grand King Ghidorah.

"We must contact Mayumi!"

"You mean Mayumi Nagamine?" Moll asked.

Her sister nodded affirmatively. "Indeed. The humans respect her. They should believe her if we can tell her."

* * *

><p>Mayumi Nagamine threw her mail down on the coffee table, and fell onto her couch. "Boy! I'm totally beat." She sighed. "Whoever thought that it…" Suddenly her eyes snapped open. A high piercing whine rang in her ears, and she looked around as the entire world about her began to warp and blur, with the only exception being herself.<p>

It took several minutes, but she then appeared in a familiar spot. The partially ruined temple of the Infant Island priestess! Just to confirm her theory, a large pile of damaged egg shell was laying not to far from her, and on the familiar stone, the two priestess stood, hands folded as they looked up at her.

"Mayumi!" They cried out simultaneously, and she knelt down.

"How did I get here?"

"You're not really here." They responded.

"What?"

"It's a telepathic imprint. Like what you would call a simulator."

"Oh." She dragged her hand on the dirt-floor. It felt real enough.

"We must speak to you of important urgent matters."

"Let me guess. Because Godzilla has awakened, Mothra's child has came to avenge it's mother, and they will do battle shortly?"

"We are not sure what the young Mothra's choice of action will be yet." They said simultaneously. "It is very young, and quite confused."

"It will grow, feeding a little bit off of the earth's mana energy until it has grown to it's full size as an infant."

"I understand that. What do you need me for?"

"It's larval stage is quite different looking then it's adult stage." The one on the right remarked. "So we need you to contact and convince the governments of the world not to attack it."

"Well, Okay then." She stood up. "Can you tell me anything about Godzilla?"

"He is currently resting in the sea, but his dreams are fragmented with illusions of fire and fury. He recalls, most often, his original attack on your home lands."

"Tokyo?" The realization hit her. "Oh my god. He's going to go after Tokyo again!"

"Yes. But if the young Mothra can't reach him in time before he reaches it, or chooses not to attack Godzilla at all, we will need you to convince the leaders of the nations that Ghidorah is the more potent threat."

"Why wouldn't she attack Godzilla? Ghidorah's been gone for 9 years, and Megagirus for nearly 11! What other monster could appear?"

"Ghidorah has been gone for 9 years, but he has returned. He's faster, stronger, and taller then ever now."

"When?"

"Just a short while ago. We are unfamiliar with your spefics of time measurement, but it was quite recently."

"So, Death Ghidorah is back to take some hide out on the world, Godzilla, and Mothra again. Right?"

"Yes. But he is no Longer 'Death Ghidorah'. He has advanced himself to a far more powerful state of existence, known as 'Grand King Ghidorah'."

She looked up through the hole in the ceiling as the night-time sky approached overhead. "Sounds big."

"More powerful then you can ever imagine. If Mothra sees it necessary to attack Ghidorah, she'll need all the help she can get, and you'll need to convince your world's leaders to assist her in killing King Ghidorah."

She ran her hands through her hair, exhaling. "This is a pretty big task."

"We know. But we are hoping that you can do it."

"But what if Mothra decides to attack Godzilla first? Should we assist her then also?"

"Indeed. But your leaders already know that."

The landscape began shimmering. "What's going on?"

"Your about to go back home. But remember, Your two mechanical weapons will be needed to assist Mothra on whichever battle she chooses." Everything started contorting into weird shapes again, and once again that high pierced whine bombarded Mayumi's ears. "Farewell Mayumi!" They called simultaneously, and the transmission ended.

* * *

><p>Mayumi opened her eyes, unaware of when she closed them, and removed her hands from her ears. Why ever they had told her first was beyond her, but she knew just who to contact to get the message across. She walked over to her land-phone, a rarely used commodity in a high-tech cell phone world, and punched in a set of numbers. She held the phone up to her ear, and heard the continuous ring. "Come on Wilson. Pick up the phone…"<p>

In the Nara Prefecture a hand reached down and grabbed the cell phone, picking it up and holding it to his ear. "Yes?" The muffled reply was, as Phil took another bite out of his home-made barbeque sandwich.

"Can you still contact the leaders of the Japanese governments?"

"Who is this? Mayumi?" He asked, identifying the voice. "Hey! Long time no see." He remarked, swallowing his mouthful. "How has business been for you?"

"Wilson, this is urgent!"

"Okay, Okay. Yes I can still get easy contact with the prime minister and such. Easy, I mean easy access."

Mayumi put her free hand on her hip. "Can you arrange a meeting with the leaders. I'm going to be needed their pronto."

"Okay, Okay. Sure, Sure. Meeting. How soon do you need it? And what's the buzz about?"

"I need it as soon as possible. It's about Mothra, and Godzilla."

"Godzilla?" He asked, dropping the sandwich onto the table with his mouth open wide. "Now wait a minute." He began shaking his index finger as if she was standing in the room with him.

"I was contacted by the Cosmos, or whatever they are called. I need to get to the Prime Minister soon."

"Okay. Alright then." He licked some sauce off of his index finger, sauce he hadn't noticed until just now. "When I hagn up, I'll see what I can do."

On the other end she smiled lightly. "Good."

"Yeah. Anything else? Could I get you a coffee or something?"

"No. No need. But turn on the news. As soon as you see something big, call me about it."

"Big? Like what?"

"You'll know when it happens. If the Cosmos were right, it will shortly be on ever news channel in the world."

"Okay, Okay! Sure. I'll do it." He remarked. "Talk to you later Mayumi. Bye!" He remarked, and he exhaled as he hung up.

Mayumi gasped, and shook her head. She was kilometers away, and yet it was like she could smell the Barbeque sauce on him. "uhhhh." She groaned. "Ghidorah…" She picked up a remote in her solitary apartment, and flipped it on. Just as it did, it showed the anchorman and anchorwomen. They had the words 'Breaking news' Flashing on the bottom of the screen. Hitting the right button, the news turned all the way up.

"And we bring you breaking Kaiju-Related News as of this very minute." The sign beside the man's face showed a radar signal with a shillouete of Godzills standing in front of it. "A new Kaiju has appeared in Jerusalem, currently making it's way westward through Jordan. Amateur video caught these moments on tape just minutes ago."

The screen showed the blue sky suddenly spliced by yellow bolts of electricity, cutting through the streets and hitting buildings, raining countless debris down on the fleeing citizens. The camera shot straight upward, and one could see three golden draconic head screeching, unleashing more lightning bolts from their mouths as they flew overhead, unleashing blast after blast after blast onto the city. The camera-holder ran inside a building, across the room, and turned out a back window as Ghidorah's massive body flew into the distance, wings causing huge gusts of wind as they gave the occasional flap and it rained bolts of electricity down on the city.

"The Kaiju see-" Her concentration on the TV screen was broken when the phone rang. She ran over, and picked it up. "Hello?"

"MAYUMI!" Phil screamed, and for the second time she forced the phone away from her ear in shock. "What is it Phil?"

"It's huge! On channel 2!"

"I'm watching the same thing you are."

"We need to get Kiryu out against that thing!"

"No! I need to talk to the prime minister about that very thing!"

"Yes! Whatever you say! I'll do it!" She could hear him running about in the room, trying to get to his computer. "I'll see what he has open. I'll tell him it's top secret urgent! How's that sound, right?"

"Good. Just get it!"

"NO worries. I'm your go to man for this…" The hum of a hung-up phone greeted his ears. "She hung up on me. Oh well." He remarked, his fingers flying over the keyboard.

* * *

><p>Hey! Best chapter I've written thus far! Right? Next time, Godzilla is going to show his face again, and you may never know where! Review!<p>

And to Eric Peterson: Do you, buy any chance, know of a certain 'Emperor Prime Destruction' or 'Lord Destryuk/Devak?'


	4. Fueled By Pain

Welcome back! Almost every chapter of this story has taken place in the 'past'. This is the first time I write a chapter for ANY story that takes place in the future of when I write and post, so enjoy this big breakthrough for me! This means that if any world-shaking event occurs between now and then, well, Sh*t for me. Still, I'm not putting this date to far off, so nothing TO big should happen. I apologize for taking so long to upload, I've not had the time to upload it.

Now we are going to see some of the heaviest-weapons that actually exist against the King of the Kaiju! My dear friends/acquaintances, fold your hands and pray for the Kaiju King. Behold, I will use the famed 'MOAB'.

From The Discussion section of the Wikipedia Page: 'A MOAB will kill anything sealed underground as long as it has the space for air to exit. It would send a blast of overpressure into the void, which would either make yout ears pop, or rupture your intestine. If the overpressure did not kill you, you would wish it had, because now all the oxygen is gone because of the burning AL powder.' -PETN 04:29, 17 March 2006 (UTC)

Yeah. Big. BIG stuff. Bring on the heavy artillery. Bring on the Kaiju King. And bring on…Yokohama. and we'll see just how much influence Mayumi has on the government. Bring it all on. HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>-March 9th, 2012-Diet Building-United Nations Kaiju Summit Headquarters (Temporary)-<p>

"First up." Prince Charles of Wales remarked as he took a seat, a honored guest and host for this meeting. "I apologize that we have to temporarily direct our United Nation's headquarters here until the building in Rome is brought to completion." Picking up some papers, he sorted through them. "First up we'll need to deal with the first Kaiju attack on the soil of this land in over 10 years."

"Indeed. As you all recall, the Fukushima plant melted down about 14 months ago." The Japanese Prime Minister clicked a remote, and a TV on the wall turned on, showing recent footage. "If you'll recall, the announcement on the news, a sharp downturn in free radiation occurred there. Granted, we took credit for that, crediting our still experimental anti-nuclear energy bacteria…But actually, Godzilla was the case." The TV screen showed amateur footage of Godzilla walking through the location, spines flashing while he slowly, effortlessly seemed to pace about in the location.

"As you can see, Godzilla's spines flash whenever he absorbs such radiation. Only about 20 percent of the original radiation was left. While this is a positive for the Japanese economy, it means that once again, Godzilla is powered up. Kiryu is on Level 3 readiness level, and the Supermechagodzilla project is on a Level 4 readiness level, in other words, he is being transported here." The Prime minister stated. "More importantly, Godzilla has made his appearance in the entrance in Tokyo bay, but he has since dropped off of radar, so we believe he might be hiding from our sonar."

"What about Grand King Ghidorah, as Mayumi…" Joe Biden pointed a finger un-accusingly at the Japanese female. "…named it. Should a strike be made against this Ghidorah? IF you recall, last time a strike was organized against a similar three-headed beast by our own military, it was deemed impossible to beat. It even survived a Nuclear explosion."

Mayumi looked at President Biden. He looked 20 years older then when she had first seen him after he received the office of Vice-Presidency. His hair was falling out, his eyes were sunken in, and his forehead was crested with frustration wrinkles and worry etched his face. His grip was extremely shaky. "I believe that it should depend." Everyone turned and looked at Mayumi with a raised eyebrow. Assuming that this was an urge to continue, she did so. "Prior to this meeting, I had a…vision." She stated, unable to work around this. "The Cosmos from Infanto Island sent me a telekinetic message, and they told me that the youngest and newest Mothra would summon her power against whichever was the larger threat, rather it would be Ghidorah or Godzilla."

"Are we supposed to believe this?" The English ambassador asked, shaking her finger. "This is the most radical spiritual thing that I have ever heard!" She stood up, pointing spitefully. "Has she even been tested for drugs or something! I m-"

"Ma'am, will you please sit down." Prince Charles remarked, and with a huff, the female sat down. "Can you prove this…?"

"I have no proof…" She remarked, embarrassing herself in front of such a committee, and her hands folded in her lap. As she did, she felt something. Something small, and when she picked it up, it was a small pebble, square in shape, and it had in the center a circle with two segments sticking out of it's top, another set sticking out of the bottom, and two more pairs out of the right and left sides respectively, between them pairs of waving lines. Somehow the Cosmos must of teleported this to her, this wasn't here earlier, and save for some images, no one knew what the symbol was that was in the center of that ruined temple of Infant Island. "Except this." She picked it up, and threw it across the room, and the Prime Minister caught it, looking it over.

"What is this?"

"The symbol of Mothra and the Cosmos, proving that I was there."

"This rock is of something I've not seen before." He remarked, rapping it against the desk he was sitting at.

"IF we may focus back on the main topic, Godzilla." Biden remarked. "My Air-Force has 7 C-130's circling with som-"

"C-what?" Benjamin Netenyahu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"C-130 Hercules. Each of these are equipped with a single MOAB that we will deploy against Godzilla when he makes landfall."

"The Mother of all Bombs!"

"Actually, the Massive Ordnance Air Blast bomb. Since the Russians refused to assist us and prove the worth of their supposed 'Father of all Bombs', we in America decided on this method of attack.

"Are you flipping insane? If that bomb was dropped on a major city…"

"It would kill everything within one mile of it's radius. Yes. That is why all of the cities in the area are being steadily evacuated. Nothing to cause a panic, just one district at a time per each city." The Japanese Prime minister responded.

"Can Godzilla survive that kind of thing?"

"When he makes landfall, we'll see."

Just as Biden made that remark the door was kicked down, and a 20-something male Japanese busted in. "Sir! Godzilla's made his landfall!"

"Good. Good. But where?"

"Yokohama sir, just outside the Bay Bridge!"

"Mr. Prince Charles, can I ask your permission that we begin to evacuate before Godzilla begins to head this direction?"

The British heir to the throne nodded. "Permission granted." Everyone began standing up, picking up their papers and the like.

* * *

><p>-Yokohama Bay Bridge-<p>

The sun was just starting to set in the far west, only the upper half of the great ball of light that sustained all life peeked above the horizon, casting long shadows across the city of Yokohama and into Yokohama bay. One shadow struck more fear into the hearts of men then any other there.

Godzilla stared the length of the bridge down, observing as the insignificant humans moved up and down it's vast expanse. His thirst for blood wouldn't be denied, and this was a perfect place to start. His spines flashed, signaling a powerful ray, and he let his beam tear out of his mouth, and it struck the middle supporting beam. Steadily he turned his head to the left, and the beam followed the highway in that direction before he had obliterated everything from the center of the bridge to the base where it linked to the main city, only several burnt pillars remaining on that side. The other half of the bridge lost it's support as many of it's cables in the center burnt up much like hair in a fire, and it slowly leaned, leaned, and fell into the water.

The mighty nuclear Saurian set both feet firmly on land. The scenery of this location was much different then Tokyo, which he could sense was close by. Rather, it seemed that it was a bit more like Los Angeles, roomy, but not totally open, and it gradually became more crowded as one headed inward. Of course, Godzilla didn't know the names of the cities, just memories.

His mighty feet smashed cars and unlucky citizens that were either to unfortunate or stupid to evacuate in time. A small handful of armed soldiers that had been watching evacuations took shots form their fully automatic machine guns at him, but Godzilla felt nothing. He was only disappointed that the vast majority of the city's population was gone. There wasn't even a insignificant military force that would challenge him. Had he really scared the humans that badly after his attack in Hawaii?

That was when the sensitive ears of the nuclear saurian picked up a noise. Looking up, a large metallic bird of some sort was flying toward him. It was solitary, and looked as if it was going to fly over him, totally ignorant of his existence. Intently the eyes of the great beast followed the jet, so when the lower back of the metallic bird opened up and dropped something almost right above his face, he was watching. The falling object suddenly slowed it's fall, and a red and white parachute opened up above it. Godzilla titled his head while watching the object, before boredom got the best of his curiosity and his spines flashed once more, and another white thermonuclear blast tore through the air, smacking into the parachute of the MOAB. It began plummeting rapidly once more, and then it went off.

The sight of the explosion, despite it only being no more then 250 feet away from Godzilla, came before the sound, as it went up in a huge plume of fire that spread through the city, engulfing everything in a fiery blaze. Godzilla's ears were tormented by the sound as the Oxygen around him was instantly incinerated and he was knocked backwards from the force of the bomb, launched airborne before landing on his back, spines stuck in the ground before rolling over, feeling unbelievable amounts of pressure crushing in on his entire body. The pressure was so great, the flames so hot, that the Nuclear Saurian thought this was the end.

This belief was terminated when after what seemed like years of pure pain slowly faded away, having only been a little less then two hours. Godzilla started to stand up, breathing in the oxygen that had already rushed back in to the blast sight. Besides him, nothing was left standing. Everything else was like a bunch of burnt ashes and broken concrete that had been carelessly spread out all across the region, only absent in the very center of the atomic blast.

Every joint ached, his head felt horrible, and Godzilla could feel his head wound from his battle against the US Navy and Mothra several years back torn open, the scar tissue blasted apart. His regenerative system would heal that, but it would take a bit of time, as he felt the trickling of blood stop as the area was slowly repaired. If he was attacked by a foe, it would be a very vulnerable spot. Still, the Nuclear Leviathan turned his eyes northward, toward the Tokyo area. His wrath had been kindled, and now we was ready to murder these pest that time and time again tried to kill him.

* * *

><p>Miki Saguesa shot out of bed, grabbing her head in pain. "Ohhh, no." She called. "Please no. My thoughts are my own, not yours."<p>

But her telepathic abilities, abilities that she had kept secret for almost all of her life to the world, told her a pair of important messages. One: Thousands had died suddenly, and she could still hear all those voices crying out in pain and then suddenly silenced. Two: Godzilla's rage was unbridled, fueled by pain and blood thirst.

"He's coming to kill." She commented, stepping out of her bed and grabbing the robe. "He's going to kill what he had already destroyed…" Her voice chanted, and looking into the folding three-angled mirror on top of her dresser, the realization of what he was going to do struck her. "Oh my god, He's headed for TOKYO!"

Naturally, this would install fear in the heart of any citizen of that grand city, and she was one such citizen. "I've got to leave. I can't stay here." She remarked, opening her closet and pulling out a dusty old brown suitcase. She ran over to her dresser, bending over and opening the drawers and pulling clothes out. As she stood back up, she was greeted with a strange sight.

"We are the Shobijin."

Miki stepped backwards, starring at the two girls that were standing on her dresser. "We must bring you urgent news."

"Why me? Why not the people in the Diet building, the UN. They make all the important decisions!"

"Because of your abilities. There is a women in this city, and you should be able to find her. Her name is Mayumi Nagmine, and you'll need to comfort and strengthen her for these perilous times."

"Mayumi…Nagmine?" Her thoughts swirled for a moment. "Isn't that the girl who helped discover that Infant island several years back and now advises on the United Nations?"

"Yes. That is the same. You must tell her that Mothra has made her decision. She has spent roughly a human time frame of 'a month' in the artic, absorbing earth's mana energy to prepare for this battle. The young Mothra has decided to aid the Mechagodzillae in destroying Godzilla. The battle will take place here, in Tokyo."

"How will I find you again?" She asked, looking back up from the notepad she was scribbling this down on. The telepathic female wasn't THAT trustful that she could remember this all on her own.

"If it is necessary, we will contact you. You are quite easy to contact, as your are a psychic. Farewell Miki, and we hope we shaln't have to see you again under these circumstances." They began to sparkle, and then in a flash they disappeared.

Ms. Saguesa at this point discarded of her rope, getting her more 'official' dress on. If the United Nations was here, the Prime Minister would be there also, and he would call in all of his staff, for sure. She was such a staff member, so indeed, she would be there, and then she should probably be able to meet this Mayumi character and communicate the important message.

* * *

><p>Originally, Miki Saguesa wasn't to be a major character. But thanks to Eric Peterson bringing up some ideas for her, I'll try out a bit of stuff with her. Maybe not tame Godzilla or anything, but she'll have many important factors. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so REVIEW!<p> 


	5. Two against One and Holding

Chapter Number Five! Folks, now we go into some nice, real battle! This is, up to my knowledge, the first time Godzilla has been put in a 2x1 battle on fan fiction(dot)net since Zillah91 wrote 'The Kaiju Wars: Episode 9-Horror from the stars'

However, Kiryu and Supermechagodzilla are considerably more powerful then a Megalon and Gigan duo. SO yeah, Godzilla will be in a for a hell of a battle. But then again, maybe not. Recall how he wiped the floor easily with Mothra twice and Death Ghidorah? Enjoy, because HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>-March 9th, 2012-Tokyo, Japan-2125 hours-<p>

It had been a considerable amount of time since Godzilla had made landfall in Yokohama. After being bombed, he had turned his attention northward, and made his was to the Tokyo area.

Most of the Tokyo area has already been evacuated, but that wasn't to stop the Kaiju King any. He was here to injure the humans, rather it be physically by slaughter, or mentally by destroying their pride of their habitats.

So as he tore through the southern Tokyo landscape, he wasted no time or energy on the matter. With darkness heavy in the air, only the full bright moon standing out, it was obvious when Godzilla was going to unleash an atomic blast, as his spines would glow so bright it could be used as a beacon from miles away. The nuclear beam tore from his jaws, striking several buildings and destroying all of them, all the way down to their structures, leaving nothing but the occasional twisted and scarred hunk of metal in the midst of the flames.

* * *

><p>-Underground Bomb Shelter-<p>

"Sir, Godzilla has already destroyed approximately five percent of the city. He appears to be heading toward our-"

"It doesn't matter. Kiryu has already been deployed Miki, and SuperMechagodzilla will be there within three minutes." The Prime Minister shooed Ms. Saguesa away as he looked at the large screen in front of the United Nations Members and the Japanese Cabinet. This was just what she would need to make contact with Mayumi.

Nagmine was leaning against the farthest wall, watching the screen as Godzilla slowly tore through her home city. Nothing was on her face but a hardened mask of indifference, although she was truly angered at what was being done to her homeland by a mistake made 58 years ago. Had not humankind learned already? Godzilla had economically wrecked Japan and the United States once each, why would he have to turn his attacks again! And what of Ghidorah, and his new rampage that was going unchecked into Saudia Arabia? And the reason Mothra wasn't here was nagging her, because even though she hadn't seen Godzilla's power first hand, the second and third hand accounts were enough to convince her that two Mechagodzillae might not be able to do it, and that the human race would need all the help it could get.

"I understand your worry." A feminine voice remarked to her. She looked up in confusion to see another Japanese woman standing there. Her black hair was cut short, and she wore what seemed to similar to what the other cabinet members had donned.

"What worry?"

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. Ms. Miki Saguesa, Foreign Weapons Advisor. And as to your worry, it's about Godzilla being able to stand against the Mechagodzillae"

"Indeed." She responded, shocked.

"The Shobijin sent me a message to you. Mothra has absorbed the necessary Mana energy, and will be joining in the battle against Godzilla." She looked at the large screen where Godzilla was seen slowly rampaging through the city. "But I don't know if she'll make it in time…"

Mayumi looked at this female with interest and curiosity. She seemed to be taking this in stride, like she wasn't even phased by the events unfolding on the soil of her own country.

"Commence assault!" Was the cry heard in the room.

* * *

><p>-White Heron 03-<p>

"Assault Commencing." Akane remarked, and she detached Kiryu from the jets, readying his rocket thrusters and also unleashing a salvo of machinegun fire from the guns mounted on his wrists. Godzilla spun around in shock, observing his new opponent land. This foe looked nothing like the three he had battled prior. IT smelt metallic, much like the tall

* * *

><p>structures the humans spent their lives in, but it bared a resemblance to him in some way. The height, snout, face, and spines jutting out of it's backbone, coupled with the whoosh of the moving tail behind this new menace.<p>

Godzilla bared his teeth, studying it closer. This…THING was a mockery of him. Underneath it's metallic exterior, it smelt of his own blood. No other thing would smell of himself unless it was a mate or a threat. And this was, definitely, a threat. Unleashing his roar, he challenged the beast.

Akane icily chuckled. "Bring it on." She whispered, and Kiryu responded with a resounding roar of it's own. She flipped the mike on. "Okay guys, I hope your all settled in."

* * *

><p>Meru picked up the mic inside Kiryu. "Bolted in and ready!"<p>

"Rockets armed, commence firing."

From the hexagonal ports on Kiryu's shoulders a stream of missiles filed out, and exploded, quite harmlessly, against Godzilla's skin.

"Missiles away."

These launched out of the side and top of the tubes, and arched through the air, converging on Godzilla's shoulders. Still, no apparent damage.

"Maser locked, armed…fire."

Kiryu's metallic dorsal plates flashed, and he unleashed a stream of electric energy from two maser guns implanted in it's maw, and they cut across, hitting Godzilla in the chest and forcing him to stumble backwards. NOW they were getting somewhere!

"Check it out man! It's retreating! And we've not even started hand-to-hand combat yet!" Kazama noted from inside Kiryu's cockpit.

* * *

><p>"Guys, look at this information here." Meru pointed to the screen, and Shiro stepped out of his seat briefly to observe. "What?"<p>

"See the right side of Godzilla's face? Just where his temple would be?"

"Yeah."

"That's scar tissue, and it seems to be weaker then the rest of his body. If we could focus our maser guns there, we might stand a chance!"

"Good. We'll need every step-up we can get. These Kaiju can get tricky." Shiro remarked, and then the compartment shook as Kiryu was rocked by a powerful blast.

* * *

><p>The metallic dragon stumbled over a short three story apartment building, and landed on it's back. Godzilla ceased his thermonuclear breath, and slowly trotted forward, eyeing his foe intently. It came as no surprise when the machine rolled over, and stood up. Godzilla surmised the damage he had done…which was none. This would require some hand-to-hand combat, and he had no quarrels with that.<p>

The nuclear saurian charged forward, and Kiryu did also. Everything seemed to go silent for a split-second just before the two towering titans met, and when they hit, the ugly clang of metal against scales was heard. Godzilla clawed on Kiryu's arms, trying to find a weak spot, but he couldn't locate any. Kiryu was just half of a head taller then Godzilla, and so Godzilla arched his neck, and bit down on the neck of the mech. But his teeth only slid about on the cold steel cover, leaving light scratches from a bite that would of normally decapitated a foe.

Kiryu gave a palm-strike into Godzilla's sternum, and the Kaiju king stumbled back two steps. Kiryu charged forward to make up for the lost ground, and Akane had Kiryu nail a punch right into the saurian's face, busting the blood vessels in Godzilla's snout as he stumbled backwards, a small trickle briefly caressing his snout before they sealed up. But Kiryu drew first blood.

Godzilla screamed in fury, and turned around, his tail sweeping the ground, hoping to knock Kiryu off of his feet, but Akane had practiced against such a move multiple times in the simulators, and with a pull of the handles Kiryu leapt into the air, landing on the other side of Godzilla, just out of the reach of the tail. Kiryu unleashed a stream of maser fire from his maw, and the scaled opponet stumbled backwards.

Mustering just enough strenght, Godzilla forced himself upwards, unleashing a powerful thermonuclear blast. Kiryu moved to the left, and the blast missed. Now standing between the Metal Dragon and the Nuclear Dinosaur was a large structure of cement and glass. Neither could see what the other was doing. Kiryu's rocket ports on the sides of the hexagonal tubes opened up, and several shot up into the sky, while others wrapped up and around the sides of the building. Godzilla readied a thermonuclear blast, and when he heard missiles coming from above, he shot through the air, destroying the projectiles. But while he did that, the missiles smacked him in the sides and neck, infuriating the saurian. Godzilla turned his blast downward, shooting through the building and striking Kiryu in the neck. Akane wrestled with the controls, but it was futile, and Kiryu tripped over it's tail, spun around, and landed face down in the dirt.

* * *

><p>Shiro coughed, and looked around. "Is everyone alright?"<p>

"Meru Ozawa, reporting for duty sir!"

"Kazama Yahara, reporting for duty sir!"

"Kiriko?"

"Don't you remember sir, Kiriko was unable to make it to Kiryu in time to take over?" Meru asked, sitting back down in her seat.

"Yeah. That's why you're the bossman this time around."

Shiro grumbled. "Status report? Akane, can you hear us?"

* * *

><p>"Yeah guys. I've lost control, at least temporarily. The system's locked me out. If you guys have anyway of moving, you'd better do it fast." She remarked, looking down from the White Heron she was in at the scene.<p>

Godzilla's spines flashed again, and he readied to annihilate his fallen foe once and for all. Just as the light swelled up in the back of his throat, something large flew into Godzilla, and the Kaiju king plummeted to the ground, his beam dispersing harmlessly into the air.

* * *

><p>"Yes! Supermechagodzilla is in the house!" Jason Meno remarked from inside.<p>

"Prepare to land Supermecha-g."

"Aye-aye Capt. Washington!" Samuel responded, and the Untied States' Mecha assumed a vertical position. The rocket thrusters from the large pack on it's back tuned down, and the gun extensions from the pack bent downwards to hang over the machine's shoulders like Kiryu's hexagonal tubes. Likewise, the head did the same thing, facing forward.

* * *

><p>Godzilla got up, shaking his mighty body and taking in this new opponent. Without a doubt, this was the weaker of the two. It was much bulkier, and looked less like him then the other one. It was way to…smooth to show any real threat, and when the machine made a strange screeching noise, Godzilla's head shot backwards in shock. It sounded like someone stepped on a duck's tail.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, President Biden…" Samuel Whitney called over the intercom. "Maybe you could send some money to the Super Mecha-G project to upgrade this thing's roar. It sounds ridiculous."<p>

In Washington D.C., watching from a Live Satellite feed in the Oval office, Joe Biden looked at the screen, his wife standing beside him. "That doesn't matter now. Your primary mission is to exterminate Godzilla."

"And what's our secondary mission sir?"

"To ensure minimal loss of life and limb to either machine."

"Yes sir. Launch MegaBuster!"

* * *

><p>Godzilla still stared at this strange, gleaming metallic menace when it's mouthpiece opened, and a swirl of rainbow colored light crossed the expanse between them and rocketed Godzilla's chest. The saurian tumbled backwards, but managed to stand upright. THIS was more powerful with weapons, while the other one was physically stronger.<p>

"Taser beams." The yellow lens of the eyes' for the machine slid back, revealing two small ray guns that unleashed a pair of yellow beams at the nuclear titan. Godzilla scratched his scales. It tickled, and was a nuisance.

"Note. Let's not do that one again. It didn't seem to faze the Big-G." Jason remarked. Godzilla roared, charging forward at the mechanical monster.

"Launch Garuda-1 cannons." The large turrets on the shoulders of the mecha suddenly sprung to life, unleashing blast after blast after blast of white-hot rays at Godzilla. Since 2002, laser technology had really taken off in the United States. Godzilla felt his outer layer of scales burned by this ray, it was to hot for his preference. His spines lit up, signaling his atomic ray

"Fire MegaBuster!"

Supermechagodzilla and Godzilla unleashed their oral weapons simultaneously, and the two beams met in the middle, neither one being more powerful then the other, mixing into a slowly growing ball of white energy in the center. Then, without warning, it exploded in a fury, raining sparks and flames onto the ground between the two.

"Prepare the G-crusher cables."

"Don't bother."

"Capt Washington sir?"

"Kiryu is back online. Akane, do you read me?"

* * *

><p>"Akane here."<p>

"This is Capt. Washington of the USS Supermechagodzilla. Can we count on you for back-up if the beast gets to close?"

Akane raised an eyebrow. Was this the great weakness of the American's machine? It couldn't' survive hand-to-hand combat. "Roger."

"Good. Let's give it all we've got."

Godzilla had forgotten about the fallen Kiryu behind him, so he didn't notice that his thought to be discarded foe was standing behind him.

"Full weapons discharge!"

"Full weapons discharge!"

* * *

><p>At the same time missiles, beams, masers, and rockets tore through the sky, smacking into the front, sides, and rear of the King of the Monsters. Godzilla roared in agony, trying to shake off the seemingly endless barrage. The smoke welled up from it was impenetrable for the human eye, and the two Mechas stopped.<p>

"Let the weapons cool down, but ready the G-Crusher." Daniel Washington remarked.

Eric Meno typed on the keyboard, and the arms to Supermechagodzilla raised upwards. "G-crusher ready for action."

Suddenly Godzilla leapt out of the smoke, but not charging. He literally leapt into the air, and with a body-slam reminiscent of what he had pulled on Megagirus 11 years prior in the same city, Godzilla landed on top of SuperMechagodzilla. The machine stumbled backwards, and Godzilla clawed it to the ground.

"We've got to get that beast off of us!"

"Akane, we need backup!"

Kiryu stomped forward, and grappled the mighty Godzilla's tail. With a sharp tug and activating all the right side thrusters on the Japanese defender, Godzilla felt himself yanked off of his opponent he had been clawing on, and the world was spinning around him. Kiryu then opened his palms, and Godzilla flew through the air, landing face-down in a large slab of concrete.

But almost as soon as he went down, Godzilla was back up, and he starred the two mechanical titans down. He knew what their disadvantages were now. The newer one, the rounder one, was weak in claw-to-claw combat, while Kiryu lacked any severe long or medium distance weapon. If he could grapple with the newcomer, he could afterwards unleash a powerful enough blast to dsetroy his other enemy.

Godzilla charged up his beam, aiming for Kiryu. Kiryu just stood there, ready to take it.

* * *

><p>"Akane, are you crazy! You'll kill Kiryu!" The Prime Minister roared into the mic, but Akane icily chuckled from the cockpit of the heron.<p>

Just as Godzilla's beam cut through the air, Supermechagodzilla stood in front of it, taking the full hit from the thermonuclear blast, standing between Godzilla and Kiryu. The invading creature kept the ray up for 15 whole seconds before calming it down, expecting to see a large hole bored in the new machine.

What he saw surprised him. Supermechagodzilla was standing there, still in one piece as ever, and now shining. But in the abdomen of the metallic brute a large bright light was bouncing around, and before he realized it Godzilla was slammed in the chest by his own ray, made more powerful by the tenth power. The impact sent him plummeting to the ground instantly.

* * *

><p>"Yeah! The Diamond mirrors they installed held through!" Michelle Obama remarked from the White House.<p>

Godzilla stood back up, dragging his claws against his chest that had taken such a beating form that hit alone. If the saurian was human, he would have said two words at this point. 'That. Hurt.' But after the MOAB from earlier, everyone now knew pain was one hell of a motivator for Godzilla, and he charged forward at Kiryu.

Kiryu rushed forward also, but at the last minute Godzilla stopped, bending downwards, and Kiryu's forward momentum sent him slamming into Godzilla, flipping over him and landing on his front again. With Kiryu once again out of the way briefly, Godzilla turned his attention again to SuperMechagodzilla. He didn't roar, didn't' fire his ray. He just went barreling after the American machine.

"Ummmm, Captain?"

"Pull up!"

"Pulling up sir."

"PULL UP!"

Mechagodzilla's feet left the ground, and the thrusters started pushing him upwards, but Godzilla leapt into the air at the last minute, wrapping his arms around Supermechagodzilla's waist, and the two plummeted to the ground. A loud sickening 'Th-CRUNCH' Could be heard when they landed.

* * *

><p>"Damage Level 2. It is recommended that battle be hatled while repairs are made." The internal computer remarked.<p>

"Screw you." Jason flipped the bird at the monitor, but then the three occupants grasped the chairs they were in. "Whoa…what?"

Godzilla had his arms still wrapped around SuperMechagodzilla's waist, and was now standing on his feet, holding the metallic machine.

* * *

><p>"Akane! Don't shoot!" Meru called over the speaker. "He's trying to use the American's mech as a shield against our attacks!"<p>

"Son of a Bitch." She gritted her teeth. "Put him down and face me like a REAL man!"

Godzilla didn't hear her, but he did suddenly change Supermeachagodzilla's angle to the ground, now making him parallel to the earth below, and with a hard thrust sent the American machine hurtling towards Japan's metal dragon. Kiryu tried to side-step, but didn't move soon enough, and the two crashed into the earth. Godzilla's spines lit up brightly, and he unleashed another thermonuclear blast at the wad of Mechagodzilla metal. Several explosions went off, and Godzilla assumed he had won. He turned his back to the self-made trash heap, slowly lumbering toward Tokyo Tower, a tall red beacon just a mile away.

"No you don't." Kiryu suddenly leapt out of the flaming wreckage, Akane flaming mad shouting in the White Heron that had the pilot looking over his shoulder at her with a raise eyebrow. Kiryu's right hexagonal tube suddenly launched off of Kiryu's shoulder like a giant guided missile, and shot like it was from a cannon at Godzilla.

The Kaiju King stopped, and heard the disruption behind him. He turned around just in time to see the tube slam into his chest, pushing him backwards. Godzilla pushed just as hard back, and they were at a stand-still. Akane chuckled, and detonated the bomb inside.

The bomb inside was somewhat similar to the American's MOAB. The aluminum instantly ignited and exploded, and the flames engulfed Godzilla. Kiryu stood there, and it seemed to watch with morbid pleasure as the smoke lingered around Godzilla's body.

Godzilla stood there, smoking and blood now trailing anew from his head wound. He let out a small growl from the pit of his throat, and fell to the ground. It looked as if he had fallen kneeling to the Japanese' metallic dragon.

Kiryu stomped forward, and when it stood right over Godzilla's body, Akane got confirmation from the United Nations. IT was time for her to use her ultimate, super-secret weapon to kill Godzilla once and for all. The large chest compartment opened on the machine, and a swirling, shimmering blue vortex of light gathered in the center. Kiryu bent at the waist, the weapon now aimed right at Godzilla's midsection. Just a moment before it was shot, Godzilla did three things.

One, he rolled over. Two, he grabbed the ankles of the machine above him, and three, he unleashed a fireball straight upwards, and it smacked Kiryu in the jaw. The impact knocked Kiryu backwards, and as it did the Absolute Zero gun detonated, hitting Tokyo Tower as it was frozen, suspended in time, while Kiryu fell back, the left side of it's face up to and including the eye now peeled clean of metal, and several wires were fried. Kiryu landed on it's back, then slowly rolled over onto it's side, turning off.

Godzilla stood up, shaking his mass. That was, easy to put it, the hardest battle of his life. He survived. And, quite morbidly, he enjoyed every single bit of it. His craving for a challenge had been answered, and now he could destroy these humans' dwellings in peace. He roared to the sky, and as he did, the frozen Tokyo Tower collapsed behind him, every bit of it lost.

* * *

><p>"My…God."<p>

"He wiped out our two best Mechas!"

"It's not over yet guys!" Meru's voice called to Akane in the jet. "According to the internal scanners, if we can repair the severed wires near Kiryu's left eye socket, we can continue the battle."

"Who among you is the mechanic's specialist?"

"That would be me." Meru called back. "But I don't know enough about the inner workings of the wires and cords."

"We'll have to send someone to you then…"

"What about Kudo?" Miki asked, walking up to the Prime Minister.

"Who?"

"Hajime Kudo! The original designer of Project Kiryu! He might be able to repair the damage, and get Kiryu back in the fight!"

"Well, where can we find him?"

"He lives in the outskirts of Tokyo, the northern side of it, so he should be okay for now."

"Good. Good. Let's send for him now."

"Indeed." Prince Charles remarked. "I want to see this beat vanquished."

"Miki!" Saguesa turned around and caught Mayumi's phone as it flew through the air. "Call him up. You can use mine!" Nagmine shouted from across the room.

"Thanks." She remarked back, and opened the phone up. "Um, sir? What's his private number?" She asked, turning toward the Prime Minister.

"Actually Miki, let me call him." He took the phone from her hand and started dialing.

"Sir, something has entered Tokyo Bay, and it's big!"

"How big?" Mayumi asked. Her heart leapt into her throat. Mothra maybe?

"It's about 25 meters long sir! We are receiving visual contact now!"

The image that flashed upon the screen showed the water churning as something massive broke it's surface. But despite the fact that no human being had seen a Mothra Larvae before, they could all tell THIS wasn't it.

The creature sprouted a huge yellow horn from it's forehead, and it stuck straight up, like some kind of strange lightning rod. It's entire face and body was covered in purple armor, and it's face looked like a demon's. The eyes were blood red, like anger, hate, and determination fueled the beast, and the mouth terminated in a set of pinchers. The sound it made wasn't peaceful like the elder Mothra's at all. IT sounded angry and hellish.

"Holy…shit."

"I've never seen a Mothra larvae before, but I'm pretty sure THAT'S not it!"

"Good Lord! We can't hold off two monsters!"

The stone that Mayumi had from earlier suddenly felt hot pressed against her breast. *She had stored it in her bra, anyhow. It was the safest place she could think of.* She snuck out of the room, and around a corner, where she yanked it out of her clothing, staring at the symbol. As she did, two small, one inch holographic like images formed on the top of it.

"Mayumi! That creature is Mothra!"

"What? No, It can't be!"

"Listen to us!" The holographic Shobijin called out. "Mothra has absorbed to much Mana energy! She has become corrupted! We can no longer reason with her, and she is out to destroy Godzilla…"

"Well, that's good." She interrupted

"…And ALL OF HUMANITY!"

"No!"

"Yes. We can't reason with her, she thinks that we have become to passive! She has severely taxed the earth's Mana energy, and this could cause dire consequences!"

"What can we do?"

"You'll have to defend yourself from Battle Mothra until she, or now, he has been restored to his original mind state, if he can be restored."

"What do you mean, he?"

"When Mothra absorbed the Mana energy, it changed many things about her, including gender, shape, mental functions, and strength with speed! We will try to help Battle Mothra as long as we can, but we don't know if we can call him down!"

"Battle Mothra…" She looked up just a bit. "**Batt**le Moth**ra**". "Battra!" She looked back down at the stone, but the holograms were gone. "Great. Just great."

* * *

><p>So while Godzilla's rampaging around freely in downtown Tokyo, Mothra, or now should I say Battra, is here to take her, um…, his fury out on him and the entire world. Meanwhile Grand King Ghidorah is still out there in Saudi Arabia, spiking the gases prices worldwide to 25 dollars a gallon in America and even more in Europe, not to mention all the other countries in the world. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and REVIEW!<p> 


	6. Handicapped and Winning

Folks, let me get some things strait. First up, when I was posting this story's prequel, I wasn't writing it live. I had the entire thing for it finished early in October. But I was hoping to post the last chapter on November the Fourth, aka Godzilla's 57th birthday. However, I was getting so many reviews, I said 'screw it' to that plan, and I just finished the story by uploading a chapter a day on average.

I am writing this fic live. Every chapter I finish writing, I end up posting the next day, or the day after that. It mostly depends on inspiration. Recall, I am working on Five different stories. Fragmented Romance, which I will be updating as soon as I can. Split Attractions, which is temporarily on hold, this story, and two currently unposted ones that I will be uploading when I finish this one and Split Attractions. Further this with the fact that I am dealing with bouts of Depression and that my mother has been in the hospital, ill, This story's update speed will be majorly slowed.

Still, I hope that despite the wait, this chapter will be worth it. 1x3 handicap match. Godzilla has to put up with Kiryu, Supermechagodzilla, and Battra Larvae. Let's get cracking! HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>-March 10th, 2012-Tokyo, Japan-0052 hours-<p>

When Hajime Kudo received a call at almost midnight, he was thinking it was a prank caller. However, when he found out that he was actually being summoned onto the battlefield to work on his now injured robot, well, who was he to turn it down?

Besides, even if he didn't want to fix Kiryu, He'd have to deal with several armed NATO and Japanese military men that would force him like it or not. Since he had helped finish construction of Dimension Tide 11 years ago, he was sent to monitor Tokyo's geological activity. However, after a mysterious earthquake that had been blamed on Godzilla level the Shibuya district, he was moved from that job to the job of designing a super weapon.

Even after Godzilla had supposedly been lost at the hands of the American military, the feeling was that any other monster could appear, and Japan would need protection. He had designed it all, from the structure of the blueprints all the way down to the wiring. He was the one who formulated the idea of using G-Cells from recovered samples of Godzilla's blood to power this thing's mind, as the common 0 and 1 patterns of Data computers would run to slow. Godzilla's DNA structure was mixed, like humans, of 4 different structures, so more codes and commands could be made with fewer data space taken up. Although DNA had never been his best subject, he was good enough with it that he made the world's first biotechnological robot.

So as he was running through the streets of a demolished Downtown Tokyo, he didn't even know what he would see. But to see Kiryu laying on the ground, damaged in the head, put his worries to rest. He was afraid of something worse. A total arm ripped off, the diamond for the Absolute Zero gun lost, or something like that. But as soon as he got to Kiryu's head, wearing a protective suit against the radiation left over from Godzilla's ray, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's only some fused wires. This will take some time, but I might have it done in the morning. I don't know for sure though. I'll need Kiryu's commanders to run a physical test run when I'm done to make sure I've got it all back."

One of the military men tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around to hold a large Walkie-Talkie up to his ear. "Yes? Kudo here."

"Kudo, this is Akane here. You read me?"

"Read you loud and clear." He remarked, tuning the volume up and setting the radio down beside him as he knelt at Kiryu's damaged eye socket. "What's up?"

"I've got good news and bad news, and you may need both. The good news is that we can distract Godzilla out of the area. The bad news is that another monster is heading this way, and we don't know if it's friendly or not."

"Got it. Two more giant monsters battling. What could be worse?"

"The Americans are trying to repair their machine also, but we don't know how long it will take them. We need you to get Kiryu finished as quickly as you can."

"Got it. Kudo out."

"Akane out."

Akane clicked the communications button to the interal team. "How are you guys holding up in there?"

"We're fine." Meru's voice sounded over the intercom.

"Don't lie to her!" Akane heard Shiro's distinct screaming in the background. "We're fine and hanging half out of our seats!"

"Hold tight for a few hours guys. We've got the best man in the field down their fixing it."

"A FEW HOURS! We don't have a few hours! That thing could level all of Tokyo in a few hours…!"

"This is Meru. We understand. Over and out." The radio clicked off. "Okay guys. You heard the orders we had. Make sure Kudo gets down there, and get Godzilla away from the area!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Takuya called from the pilot's seat. "Let's give that lizard a nice little distraction!"

* * *

><p>Samuel closed the compartment. "The damage is from the sudden jolt when we hit Kiryu. The machine is fine, it just needs to finish rebooting."<p>

"And how long will that take?"

"Well Daniel…" Samuel walked on the side of Supermechagodzilla's compartment and climbed into his chair that was hanging upside down from the floor, which was now the ceiling. "It will take a few hours. We should be back in business before daybreak."

"Brilliant. I guess we just have to hold tight." Jason remarked, letting his hands hang down while he was still bolted into the chair and hanging from the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Godzilla stomped through the Tokyo scenery. A stray lightning bolt cut across the distance, and Godzilla roared in pain. Turning his body sideways, he spied the offender, a single human maser. Not giving it another chance to strike, the Nuclear Leviathan spouted a ray from his mouth, annihilating the bridge it was on and the weapon itself, careless of the pair of brave soldiers he killed at the time.<p>

A series of sub-machine gun fire tore at his hide, and Godzilla spun around in anger. Three F-22 Raptors flew by him, one cutting within feet of his spines before running by the ground and shooting into the sky again. A fourth one flew overhead. These humans never learned? Did they? Then again, this would be a bit of entertaining sport.

His spines flashed brightly again, and with a single beam he…missed every single one of them. They were adapted to the skies quite well. Apparently he couldn't work his beam to take them out anymore, so he would try something more complicated.

As one jet flew at him, launching a set of missiles plain at his chest, Godzilla bent over at the waist, and the jet flew upwards, only to be cleaved in half by the mighty Kaiju King's tail. The other three jets unleashed missile payloads at his sides and back, but Godzilla ducked and the missiles missed each other, the jets on the sides being taken out by the other's weapons. Leaving only one.

Godzilla readied his ray, and the jet shot low, next to the ground. The Kaiju king wasn't to be tempted by what looked to be such a cheap shot, and he fired his ray at a building farther up. The pilot tried to pull up and avoid the falling wreckage, but was unsuccessful. A low growl emanated from his throat, and his spines lit up once more. He unleashed his ray while spinning a full 360 degrees, destroying the landscape around him. His foot slammed down, as did his tail, causing a minor earthquake in his immediate vicinity.

That was followed by another such quake, and Godzilla whirled around in confusion, totally caught unawares by this. His massive foot stepped forward, and a larger and more powerful quake rocked the ground underneath him. Suddenly the ground went out from underneath Godzilla's feet, and the Kaiju king fell backwards as a loud ear-piercing shriek pierced the air amongst the sound of Godzilla's massive body landing on the ground and the falling debris

Battra turned his body around, facing the Kaiju king's back as Godzilla rolled over to get up. His horn flashed brightly, and a powerful ray slammed into Godzilla's back, knocking him back over with brute force. Clawing the ground, Godzilla's tail whipped into the air, trying to smash his new opponent, but the mana-corrupted Kaiju dove back underground to avoid this attack.

This infuriated Godzilla, who stood back up and scanned the landscape for his rival. This beast was as much of a pest as Megagirus. Why couldn't the danm thing just SHOW ITSELF!

Godzilla's question was answered as something clamped onto the end of his tail, and the Nuclear Leviathan whirred around in shock, observing as the Battra larvae held on with a death wish. Godzilla smacked the tail on the ground, and Battra didn't come off, merely putting all the pain from that hit into the beast's tail. With a furious crack, Godzilla moved his tail like a whip, and that shook Battra off, who flew into an apartment building. It crashed down on him, and was followed by the creature's signature beam. The explosions from it was enough to start a fire at Battra's landing spot, only for the ground between the rubble and Godzilla to explode, Battra shooting eyebeams from the crimson eyes.

Godzilla stumbled backwards. This was truly a fast and powerful foe. None of his prior foes had both of these qualities before. He watched with curiosity as Battra reared the front part of his body upwards, and opened his jaws, a strange sulfuric yellow substance shooting through the air at him. This didn't freak the Kaiju out as the webbing coated him, but it did when the acidic webbing started smothering him. Godzilla shook about, trying to pull it off as it burned into his scales.

This was a precarious position for Godzilla, and with no other choice left, he shot his ray at himself. That seemed to eliminate most of the webbing, and Godzilla turned his beam at his opponet. Battra leapt with strength that surprised many, and leapt at Godzilla. The beam traveled onward, and just barely missed Kiryu's stationary body.

* * *

><p>Hajime stumbled backwards and avoided the beam as it cut within a meter of him. "Danm lizard! We're going to need…" As he turned around he saw the jeep he had been driven up in melted in half and the soldiers killed. "And now it's just all me…greattttt." He said sarcastically, turning back to Kiryu's split open eye socket.<p>

* * *

><p>Godzilla gripped the Larvae as it landed in his hands, holding tightly as it shot eyebeam and hornbeam at him nonstop. Every hit that Godzilla received he merely clamped harder onto Battra's armored flesh. This changed when suddenly the spiked tail of the corrupted guardian turned and curved into his diaphragm, and Godzilla roared in pain, dropping the creature who right afterwards burrowed underground.<p>

Stepping backwards the Kaiju king shook his head wildly. This creature was more powerful then any other foe he had met before. Maybe, dare he think it, more powerful then himself? That possibility motivated Godzilla to defeat the beast even more. He roared a challenge, and stepped forward, only for the ground underneath his feet to suddenly cave in. Godzilla went falling into a gorge Battra carved right under the earth, and landed with a loud thud.

Battra reared back onto the ground, and with a powerful blast smacked a building that was located to the side of Godzilla's ditch, and busted the lower level of it with his blue horn beam. The building fell over, collapsing onto Godzilla with a smack that was terrifyingly loud.

As the smoke plumes settled, Battra screamed a victory challenge.

* * *

><p>-Underground Bomb Shelter-Diet Building-<p>

"That Creature!"

"It defeated the Kaiju king! How…?"

"We'll have to destroy it! No living creature besides man should have THAT much power!"

"Sir, we have confirmation that Supermechagodzilla is back online!"

"Good. Send him after that beast."

"Roger." Daniel remarked. "Okay boys. We've got ourselves a new monster to fry."

"SuperMecha-G, Rise."

The American Machine rose upwards steadily, and Battra's attention was turned to it. It stood just about as tall as Godzilla, and Battra looked at the machine with rage. The humans had created this, no doubt, it smelt of their destructive handiwork. He reared back, shooting more eyebeams, and they harmlessly bounced off of Supermechagodzilla's Diamond Coated plating.

"We can do that to." Jason remarked, and let out the weapon's eyebeams. The beams cut across the expanse and hit Battra, not phasing him either. But something did catch them both as at that very second a loud thundering explosion went off behind Battra in the ditch Godzilla was buried in, and the Kaiju king himself rose from the grave, his body shimmering from a Nuclear Pulse.

"Oh shit. Which one do we go after? The bigger one? OR the one that's uglier?"

"Resume your primary mission. Destroy Godzilla at all costs."

"Roger."

Godzilla grabbed Battra and hurled him to the side, eyeing Supermechagodzilla with a death glare. With a mighty heave he pulled himself out of the hole he was buried in, and charged at this mechanical double.

"Full weapons discharge."

Despite the Mega-Buster, eyebeams, Garuda lasers, and tranquilizer cannons, Godzilla charged onward with full force, ignorant of the explosions around him.

"Launch G-Crusher!"

The large grappling hooks shot out from Supermechagodzilla's wrists, and impaled Godzilla in his chest regions.

"Electirfy NOW!"

Godzilla yanked the cables out of his body, but was still holding them when stream after stream of electric energy poured into his fists. The monster's body was jolted repeatedly, and he fell to the ground, his body quivering.

Battra suddenly threw his card back into the battle, unleashing a beam at Supermechagodzilla's metallic hide, and the machine stumbled to the side, the reflecting diamond returning Battra's own beam back at him, and the corrupted earth guardian landed on his back, injured briefly.

Imagine everyone's surprise when they saw the gashes that had been formed in Battra's body suddenly repair themselves in front of their very eyes, taking stray mana energy throughout the surrounding earth. Rolling back over, Battra began to burrow underground, but right after he did, a drill's whir was distinctly heard, and into the spot he just went under at, Kiryu stuck his drilling right arm in. Sticking his other arm in, he grabbed Battra by the tail, yanking him out of the ground and holding him.

When he did that Godzilla body-slammed Kiryu, pushing him forward.

"Godddd-DA-" Akane spun Kiryu around, and socked a roundhouse punch into Godzilla's injured temple. The beast nearly fell over, and Battra burrowed his horn into the back of his knee. Supermechagodzilla began unleashing his Mega-buster at Godzilla's exposed head wound.

Godzilla was really in a pickle now. Never before had he taken on three Kaiju at once, and it wasn't turning out good. Recalling one other trick of his, Godzilla's spines flashed brightly, and Kiryu stood back, Battra still gorging into his knee. Supermechagodzilla stood between Kiryu and Godzilla, and then Godzilla arched his back, and out of his spines shot pure radioactive gamma particles, white like his beam. They tore into Battra's body, who rolled over in pain. Godzilla then spun on his good leg, his beam hitting Supermechagodzilla. Although it did reflect off of his plating, the force knocked the American super weapon into the Japanese one, and Godzilla was hit with his blast's exponentially powered up blast, smacking him in the back as he nearly impaled himself on Battra's bloodied red horn.

With all four Kaiju down, it was looking strange by all means. Godzilla was down, catching his breath and running through what he knew of his opponent's strengths and weakness. The first one that had arrived was a combat-geared opponent, and did very poorly against his long range attacks. However, the second arrival was just the opposite, as it was only able to withstand his beam attack and was unable to defend itself against the strain of a physical battle. The third creature was to fast to lay any good beam on, and was to heavily armored to injure with a claw-to-claw battle.

* * *

><p>"I've lost control guys." Akane remarked, hitting various keys on the control panel. "Meru, Shinoda, Kazama, can you read me?"<p>

"Read ya loud and clear!" Kazama's voice rang out.

"You'll need to take over with the battle. I think Godzilla broke the receiving antennae."

"Affirmative." Meru called over the speakers. "This is what we've been training for. Kiryu rise!"

Kiryu rose from the rubble first, and unleashed his maser-beam from it's maw. Godzilla countered with his thermonuclear ray, and the beams met in the middle, pulsating back and forth.

"More power!" Shinoda shouted.

"MORE POWER!" Kazama turned up the juice, but before he could twist the dial any farther Godzilla unleashed an extra surge through his beam, and Kiryu was hit in the upper jaw by the force of it. The impact sent him spiraling backwards, and he landed…

In Supermeachagodzilla's arms, coincidentally. The American mech shoved Kiryu out of his arms, and the internal pilots regained control.

"Full weapons discharge."

"Release the second shoulder-mounted cannon!"

Supermechagodzilla fired his weapons in total save for his G-crusher cables, and Kiryu's second shoulder cannon launched at Godzilla. The smoke and noise caused by Supermeachagodzilla's barrage was enough to blot out any telling of what was going on underneath the giant smoke-cloud.

So when Kiryu's shoulder-cannon drifted out of the smoke, heading toward Supermechagodzilla with Godzilla clawing it and keeping it's speed very low, the American pilots all gasped in shock.

"NO!"

"He's going to hit us with it!" Just as Samuel shouted that, the Nuclear menace opened his claws, and the massive missile launched forward.

"PULL UP!" The action was put into effect before there was anything even said about it, and the mecha rose skyward.

Problem was, Godzilla aimed the missile upwards, so when American's Mechagodzilla went skyward, it was smacked right in the chest by it, a good 100 Meters up. The explosion was massive. The armor that coated the arms and chest of the beast exploded outward with a fury, and the Gaurda pack on the machine's back went faulty. The cannon's shorted out, and the machine gave a final roar as it landed in a flaming hunk of metal at the bottom, only the bust of the machine in one piece. Godzilla stepped forward, and unleashed a powerful blast at the face of it. The upper torso split as the head of it was flung backwards, smashed to a pulp.

"No." Was the only word remarked in the Oval office as they watched their greatest creation annihilated by Godzilla.

Suddenly Joe Biden fell over in his seat, his face landing on the desk of the Oval Office, his pulse slowing to a nearly unfathomable speed.. "Get Medics! Something has happened to the president!" Whille all of this occured, a bottle of Asprin rolled out of his hand, across the desk. When it stopped, the warning label faced upward saying 'Warning: May cause Stomach Bleeding'

* * *

><p>Kiryu came up from behind Godzilla, and grabbing him by the shoulder, whirred him around. The leviathan was shocked at the sudden turn of events, only for Kiryu to position his left wrist right against' Godzilla's injured temple. The Nuclear power beast tried to move away, but his cranium was compromised. The electrical blade that withdrew still penetrated nearly all the way through the bone. Godzilla stepped back, shaking his head, and lightly touching his skull. He could tell the wound was deep and severe. His eyes drew upward to the single eye of Kiryu, and they stared down for just a minute.<p>

The two began to suddenly charge forward, when behind Godzilla the ground split open and Battra launched at him. Godzilla was thrown off balance, falling into Kiryu's arms, who under Meru's guidance jammed the blade into Godzilla's stomach. Or at least tried to. The Beast's mighty arms tried to push the mechanical arm back, and with virtually equal force Kiryu's left arm pushed forward.

Meru got an idea, and launched Kiryu's right arm forward, the drill tip suddenly going into Godzilla's slightly wounded diaphragm. She expected Godzilla to suddenly throw his arms back in pain, but rather, the beat stepped back, bent Kiryu's right arm, and with a final shove jammed it into the machine's Absolute Zero Cannon.

Battra tried to stick his spike tail into some weak, fleshy spot amidst the Kaiju king's spines, but there was none. That worked out well for him, as when Godzilla charged up his beam Battra flung himself off the saurian's back from the intense radioactive heat. As Kiryu's head turned up, it's body being electrified by it's own weapon, Godzilla unleashed from his mouth a powerful heat-ray, and shot it at the Absolute-Zero cannon.

But just as he did, the White-Heron, the same one that held Akane during her battle against Godzilla, positioned itself between Kiryu and Godzilla's beam. But their sacrifice was for naught. The beam easily shattered the state-of-the-art jet and still burrowed into Kiryu's chest. The explosion sheared off the covering for the machine's main gun, and in the process severed the left arm at the elbow.

And this revealed, in the inside of the now-open gun, the pulsating blue diamond. The light around it began to swirl, in a last ditch effort to fire it off, but Godzilla wouldn't have any of it, and with a final mighty blast smacked it in the gapping chest cavity, and Kiryu's diamond was shattered, the beam shooting through it's primary gun and shooting out the back of the mecha. Like a wounded warrior, the machine stumbled backwards, it's drill-tipped right hand feeling the hole in the compartment in confusion, and then the lights went out in it's eye. The machine fell backwards, and a final explosion went off in the machine's severed left arm.

Godzilla turned around to face Battra, but it was nowhere in sight. The famous Japanese Diet building, with the entire UN headquartered in the secret bomb shelter beneath it, stood about a kilometer off. A memory flashed in the mind of the great beast, one from nearly 58 years ago. How easy it was to shatter it. Godzilla walked forward, and the ground caved in underneath him.

Battra sprung from underground, proud that this trap had worked so well. But unlike last time, he was determined to kill Godzilla at this very moment. Slinking forward, he jammed his horn into Godzilla's chest, just missing the beast's right lung and heart by inches. The horn began to cackle with energy, and Godzilla tried to pull the beast out, with much avail. Battra was pushed out, but the ray still inflicted damage, most of it to Godzilla's already tired arms.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the room watched the monitor as the Beast stood up, clambering out of his hole. Battra moved backwards, slowly retreating toward the diet building.<p>

"Wait a minute…THAT'S WHERE WE ARE!" The entire room got silent, people awaiting their deaths. Their only hope was that the bomb shelter would hold up above them.

* * *

><p>Godzilla's advance was faster then Battra's retreat, and shortly Godzilla kicked Battra, and he landed on a building located right beside the Diet. The Nuclear saurian reached down to pick him up, but Battra spat his webbing at Godzilla's face. The Nuclear Saurian stood back up, clawing his face before the webbing ate very far into his scales. He did that successfully, although it bloodied his hands in the process. Battra rolled over, and with a sudden lurch head-butted Godzilla in the gut. The living weapon of Mass destruction stumbled back, the air knocked out of him, and Battra lurched forward for another Head-but.<p>

Godzilla bent down at the wait, and caught Battra in his blood-coated hands. The two beast stumbled, Battra jamming his tail repeatedly in and out of Godzilla's stomach. The titans spun around, and then Godzilla fell over, front-first, trying to sandwich Battra between his body-mass and the Diet Building. The famed Japanese structure shattered under their combined weight.

* * *

><p>Miki and Mayumi cowered in a corner of the station as the roof suddenly spilled inward, bringing with it several tons of earth, broken structure, and Battra. The entire room was flooded with dirt and debris. The screams of various men and women as they were buried underneath would have been enough to scare any human, and then on top of it all one could hear Battra's identifiable squeal of anger. What lights were left shorted out, and the entire place was plunged into total darkness.<p>

Mayumi opened her eyes first, but there was nothing to see. Thinking that the message didn't get to her eyeballs, she blinked them again, and several more times. Smashing her eyelids shut, and then forcing them open didn't do much good either. She was engulfed in total darkness.

Granted, she hadn't really ever been 'afraid' before in her teenage or adult life. As a young kid she had been 'scared' of Preying Mantises, but that ended in her teen years. But to be suddenly denied the use of her primary sense, vision, frightened her beyond belief. Every falling rock, every move she made, echoed in the otherwise now silent room. "Oh god…Please, let there be some light…" Crawling forward, she felt something on her right hand, and ran her hands down it. It seemed to be slightly warm, and covered by some type of fabric.

By the time she reached Miki's shoulder blade, she realized just what it was that she was on. Still, she couldn't see a thing. She could only guess. "Miki? Miki! MIKI! Wake up already!"

"I'm awake!" Her response was. Mayumi recoiled back in shock and was silent.

"Mrs. Nagmine, are you alive?"

"Yes. I think."

"Well, either that, or we've been plunged straight into the depths of hell." The two girls fell silent. The fact that they may very well end up dieing there was not a comforting thought. It was very unlikely that any search-party that would be started would get through all the rubble in time. They would probably die here, and die of thirst, slowly, painfully, with only their voices and the darkness as their friend.

"Your shirt!" Mayumi felt her shirt at Miki's statement. "You have something in your shirt!" Reaching in, the United Nations advisor pulled out a rock. The same rock that she had communicated to the Shobijin with. And the lines in it were glowing a faint blue.

Light.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my God!" Now able to see each other and just a little bit around them, they fell into each other's arms, hugging the other in relief and thanks. Despite all the death surrounding them, they had found a relief spot.

* * *

><p>The metal budged, and a final kick sent the smoldering plate splitting and bending outwards. Samuel Whitney climbed out of his newly formed hole, his fists sore from swinging the hammer into the door for so long. Climbing out of the top of what was left of Supermechagodzilla's head, he spun around and let his hand down, pulling Jason Meno out also.<p>

They looked at the decimated early morning landscape. It was disastrous. Even if both had them fought in wars before, as they had both toured in Iraq and Afghanistan respectively, they were no strangers to war and it's horrors, but this was far worse. No buildings were left standing very well, in fact, it looked as if the whole of the Tokyo they were in had been destroyed. Not a tree, blade of grass, building, or car had the signs of life left. It was all either burnt, crushed, or buried under rubble. The scent of death and smoke hung in the air eerily.

Their attention was suddenly turned to their right, and in the distance they saw Godzilla raise from the ground again. Jason pulled a pair of binoculars out of a pocket on his vest, and he looked across the expanse at the Kaiju King.

"He's still up, and fighting that armored worm thing."

"You see anything of Kiryu?"

"Not a thing. Then again, if he did to Kiryu what he did to us, that wouldn't surprise me in the slightest."

"You think there are any survivors from this?" Samuel asked, waving his hand at the destruction surrounding them.

"Oh yes. There are always survivors. If I had to hazard a guess, I'd bet the men and woman inside Kiryu are still alive.

"Those beast still sound like they are trying to tear each other's guts out."

"The sooner they get done with it, the better. No one is going to send in a rescue mission at least until those two have left the area." Jason re-focused the binoculars, and got a clearer look at the Kaiju.

"Who's winning?"

"I can't tell. I've never seen Godzilla so scarred before. His arms, that location on his temple, he has a deep vertical gash between his pectorals, and I think I see a gouge still in the back of his knee."

"And the ugly one?"

"It's still going, but It's so close to the ground, I can't see it."

"Great." Samuel sat down, and pulled out of his vest a packet of cigarettes.

"Hey, that's a violation of-"

"Relax. What difference did it make for us? We still got nuked, even if we had these flammable things in my pocket." He tore the top off of it, and with his teeth pulled a stick out. "Bit stale."

"God, what on earth allowed those beasts to have such power?" Jason asked, again focusing his attention to the Kaiju in the distance.

"Don't know. We've tampered with many things before. I wouldn't be surprised if we caused several more monsters like that before out lives are out." Samuel remarked, lighting the end of his cigarette on a small hot piece of metal on the head they were sitting on. Brushing some of his bright blonde hair out of his face, he leaned back against what was once the mech's eye-cannon. "Now all we've got to do is wait." A trail of light smoke departed from his cigarette into the sky.

* * *

><p>Godzilla had Battra pinned between his legs, and continued hammering punches into the creature's exo-skeleton, which was more like armor then anything else. Finally, he felt it. A buckle, a weak spot in the creature's exterior! With a surge of energy, he slammed the fist into Battra's face, right below his left eye socket, and the bone buckled. His fist passed into the face of the beast, and Battra squealed in pain. Godzilla opened his fist, taking up more space inside Battra's cheek, and felt the creature's…tongue?<p>

This was a strange, unexpected feeling from the Kaiju King. His shock stopped him for a moment, and Battra took this time to wiggle the hand out of his mouth, and shoot a horn-blast right into Godzilla's chest. The Kaiju king stumbled backwards, his chest smoldering lightly from that blast at zero-point. With his spines flashing, he began to ready his beam in the back of his mouth.

Suddenly, Godzilla stopped. He could sense it now. It was distant, very faint, but he felt the consciousness of the one foe he thought he had destroyed years ago. It still had that one-in-three consciousness, and it was cackling. It has won itself new territory.

Godzilla was mostly animalistic in nature, although he thought on a sub-human level at times. His way of fighting was that if a rival challenged him, fight it and stomp it to the point it can't get back up. If he sensed a rival that possessed territory other then his own, fight it and stomp it to the point it can't get back up, and that way he would earn more territory. Any lands that were not 'owned' by rival Kaiju were merely ignored, as it would probably be worthless territory if no other rival controlled it.

So Godzilla stopped his beam, and turned around. He started walking away from Battra. His battle with the worm-thing was secondary to this. If he could expand his territory, it would be stupid to turn that offer down.

Battra lay on it's back for a time, heaving as it tried to recover. A crane flew overhead, a strange symbol of peace in the utter destruction and desolation they were surrounded by. This recalled to the corrupted guardian what he was fighting for. He was the protective arm for that which couldn't defend itself. Him and he alone would have to stand up to Godzilla, to Grand-King Ghidorah, and to the destructive humans. Discarding any thought of 'survival of the fittest' Battra forced itself to roll over. As he did, pain racked it's face and organs. He had been battered around so much, many of his organs were bruised and out of place. But he needed to still fight. Calling a mocking screech, he shouted at the leaving Godzilla, rearing his front segments upwards to appear taller and uninjured.

Godzilla turned around, facing this trivial threat with a look of boredom. His spines lit up, and he let loose a quick blast of white-hot thermonuclear energy. It smacked Battra in the underside, and the beat fell backwards, wounded to badly now to continue the fight. Now with THAT out of the way, Godzilla trudged toward the water of Tokyo Bay. Time to get to that three-headed beast, and end him once and for all.

* * *

><p>Man. 17 pages! God, when was the last time I wrote a chapter THAT long before? Maybe the MZ lemon for Split attractions, but never before have I written such a long chapter. And it was worth it. I think my fruits really blossomed here. So while listening to Ill Nino's 'How can I live', I have concluded this. I sincerely hope this chapter was worth the wait.

REVIEW, as it may be a LOOONNNNGGGGG time before I get the next chapter done. Simply because I have been busy.


	7. Death of the World

Okay folks! Next chapter! I want to have this story done by Passover, but that's not a realistic goal now, is it? Nevertheless, I can hope and try. Also, most of these characters that are remaining for the UN are on the fly, name-characters. Any similarity to any real UN members, from this point on, are, for the most part, accidental and chance only.

This is more of a pair of filler chapters, as the final two chapters have the big battle that you have all be waiting for between Godzilla and Grand King Ghidorah. But before we start, I'll give you a piece of interesting trivia. When the ideas for Struggles of Fission popped up, I was hoping to use Daghara. But, I didn't know enough of that Kaiju to do a sufficient fic, so I settled for Death Ghidorah. I think the end result turned out well.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Folks, HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>-March 31st, 2012-Rome, Italy. New United Nations headquarters-<p>

The catastrophe in Tokyo had been just that, catastrophic. The famed U.N. lost 90 percent of their members. All of them were important world leaders. From Prince Charles, to Japan's Prime Minister, to nearly ever ambassador from every country.

Only 11 people were still alive from that attack. The UN secretary general, Warren Wilson, who had not been able to attend the meeting in Tokyo but had been on his way. Mayumi Nagamine, Rick Watson, a Canadian Ambassador, Veronica A. Slanter, a Ukrainian ambassador, and 7 interns.

Needless to say, no longer did anyone even remotely suspect that the United Nations had any authority left. All of the world's nations pulled out of it, and the vacuum it left was almost catastrophic.

North and South Korea began anew their war, Hezbollah in Gaza began launching rockets into Southern Israel again. Trinidad and Tobago were invaded and easily conquered by Venezuela. Russia, Cuba, China, and Mexico all invaded the United States, even though Mexico pulled out right afterwards due to a 7.1 magnitude earthquake. And many nations in Africa began turning on each other, not to mention the spike in tribal warfare that had been occurring even before Godzilla's attack on Pearl Harbor. This also meant what little UN aid was left since the United States' slow downfall was now cut to null.

So as Mayumi, a cast around her left arm and a cloth wrapped around her forehead, began putting things up into boxes, almost as soon as her stuff had got there, was frankly surprised when she received a knock at the door.

"Ms. Nagamine?"

She turned around, looking at the blonde, now one-eyed intern. "Yes?"

"There are two women here to see you. And they say it's urgent."

"Okay. Well, send them in I guess." She turned around and took a can of pencils, laying them sideways to fit into the box.

"Security?"

She turned around, a sigh escaping her mouth. "The United Nations is pretty much history. I don't think we'll have to worry about Terrorists or anything."

"Yes Sir, Ma'am, I mean: Yes Ma'am." He turned around and nervously walked out. He had good reason to be. He had just barely survived the cave-in of the Diet Building's bomb shelter. That would be enough to make anyone nervous.

About two minute later a pair of knuckles rapped lightly against the doorframe. "Yes?" Mayumi remarked, turning around to face her guests.

Miki Saguesa stood in the doorway. "I'm sorry this had happened."

"Well Ms. Saguesa, What can I say?"

"I'd like you to meet Meru Ozawa, Project Kiryu's primary Mechanic."

"Ex-Primary Mechanic." She remarked, steeping in. Meru didn't look like a mechanic in the slightest. Her figure was short and just a little wider then Miki's, but she definitely had the Japanese look about her. Her hair was more curled then straight, and hanged down a little lower then her shoulders. Her dress choice was a simple pair of military grade jacket and jeans.

"Nice to meet you." Mayumi extended her hand and they shook lightly. "What does this have to do with anything though?"

"Have you spoken with the Shobijin recently?" Miki asked.

"NO, I haven't. Why?" She looked apprehensively at Meru, because with a third party listening in, and the fact that most people still didn't even know that the Infant Island existed, it made her nervous.

"Well, they came to me the night before last."

"Two nights ago?"

"In a dream. They said that you would play a vital role in the coming death of the world."

"Death…of the world?"

"Meru, would you explain…?" Miki turned to Kiryu's mechanic.

"Well, Since things had been getting tight with budgets and all, and the fact that we were good friend in high school, Miki and I had shared an apartment downtown Tokyo. Since our apartment was destroyed though, we basically had stumbling through the Red Cross camps, looking for something to do with our lives. We had the same dream, but…" She hesitated. "The Cosmos explained the 'Death of the world'."

"Go on."

"The Death of the World is a series of events that will take place throughout the next 7 years, and it will, in theory, kill all life on the planet." She choked back what could have been a sob or a hiccup. "They said nothing will be left…not even Godzilla."

"Not even Godzilla?"

"No." Miki remarked back. "But apparently, you are supposed to be a major role player."

"Nothing…not even Battra?" She knew how Battra had recovered so quickly from his wounds that he went following after Godzilla, just 10 hours after Godzilla's departure.

"Yes. They made it quite clear. Nothing. Zilch. Zero. Nada." Meru remarked back. "But they said that…that you needed to come with us."

"Where?"

"Tel Aviv."

"Israel! That place is being hit with rockets everyday! And you expect ME to go there!"

"Apparently Godzilla will fight his next battle there, and the Cosmos insist that you see it."

"This is insane. Just fucking insane." Mayumi rarely cursed, if ever, but this was one time that she did.

"I know. But Miki and I already have three flight seats booked. You can come if you want?"

"I can't! I have a job…" She turned around, looking at the now empty desk and stuffed boxes. "Okay…Maybe I can. I don't really have anything else to do with my life right now…"

-Washington D.C.-

Chaos.

That was the one word that could be used to describe the United States of America at this time, or what was left of it. Since Godzilla's attack on Pearl Harbor, everything started spiraling out of control, but now it was to much.

IN just the three weeks, the nations of Russia, China, Mexico, and Cuba all declared war on the USA. Realizing that their most powerful weapon, Supermechagodzilla, was toasted, and that the military had been so badly dismantled and the like, they took advantage at an attempt to become the next world power, even though realistically Mexico and Cuba didn't have much of a claim to that.

China crossed the Pacific Ocean rather quickly, so quickly, in fact, that Hawaii had become a 'base of operation' of sort. Russia cut through Alaska, through Canada easily, and invaded with their large army from Idaho's northern border all the way across to the northern border of North Dakota. Cuba marched up the Mississippi river, Mexico easily invaded across the borders of California, Arizona, New Mexico, and Texas, and quickly cut their swath all the way up to the center of the USA. The military of the ex-superpower had been spread so thin in so many countries they weren't able to defend themselves. The National Guard was nothing in comparison to the four invading armies.

This left the citizens. The ARMED citizens. Estimates had always been that no one nation could drive out all the armed citizens of the United States. And that was true. But four nations was a different story. The West Coast all the way to the eastern-most edge of the Mountain Time Zone were quickly pacified after any type of Guerrilla warfare and rebel Americans were crushed. It was amazing how much bombs could do. Everything north of Nebraska and Iowa was also pacified by the invading Russians. Although the east coast was not yet invaded, the amount of firearm ownership amongst non-gang or non-mafia members were strikingly lower then in the South-Eastern region. So the Russians were walking through easily. This meant that there was no lasting defense. The 'redneck, bitter clinger' type that had thrived in the South-eastern United States were making the Cubans fight hard, but it was obvious that once either the Russians or Chinese army reached there, they would have been exterminated in a two-front war.

But all those plans were complicated. Because on the night of the 30th of March, Yellowstone National Park went up in a plume of volcanic lava and ash. The eruption was huge, and the resulting ash-cloud blocked out the sun totally from the eruption sight to halfway across the Atlantic Ocean. The resulting earthquake was huge to. Basically, it could of registered a 12.0 on the Rector scale. It was powerful enough that at the same time the New Madrid fault erupted into a fit of earthquakes, and the Midwestern plains were jolted so hard, so heavy, that the geological impact was huge.

The eastern sections of Kansas, Oklahoma, Texas, and Mexico all went underwater. Fast. Missouri, Arkansas, Louisiana, Illinois, and the Western half of Tennessee also went underwater. The Great Lakes emptied into the basin caused by the earthquakes, and that was what flooded most of these states. That which wasn't covered by the Great Lakes were covered by an expanding and shallowing Gulf of Mexico. While this happened, a large landmass appeared from all the relocating water. IN the middle of the Atlantic, it was still debated what country would control this landmass, as it would be the first 'colony' that had been made since the early 1900's.

But all of this wrecked Cuba and Mexico, who were forced to pull out of the war after loosing all of their men. 100 percent of them, even through they saw themselves as the victors considering that the earthquakes and floods killed all of the resistance. Russian and China sustained heavy losses and retread back the way the came, using scourged-earth methods to make sure any surviving Americans couldn't rebuild. The Russians and Chinese were still retreating, it would take them probably until early April to be fully out of America. And all the was left now was roughly 10 percent of the original population, all starving, all hopeless, unarmed. By the next year it would be lucky if a hundredth of the original American Population was left.

Sasha and Maila Obama looked down the street. There seemed to be nothing left that evidence anything living. Buildings were toppled from the Atomic bombing run Russia did on the District of Colombia. The smell of burning flesh still hung in the air, and the radiation fallout was terrible. The two sisters walked down the street, or what remained of it. Their hair having fallen out, huge burns on their arms, they only looked half-human.

"Sister…I'm scared." This was the President's daughter, now walking down the burning, radioactive remains of Washington D.C. She didn't know that in just two more days they would both die from the contamination. All they knew was this numb fear and burning pain.

-Osaka, Japan-

Hajime Kudo downed the rest of his coffee. The remains of the Garuda-1 pack off of Supermechagodzilla's back were laid gently in the hole that had once been Kiryu's dock. Once. That robot was unsalvageable, all of the pilots inside dead, with the exception of Meru Ozawa, who resigned and left. The only pilot left was Kirko Tsujimori.

Speaking of which, she stepped up behind him. Her ice-cold breath breathed down his neck as he tapped his pen lightly against the clipboard he was holding.

"Salvageable?"

"Maybe." Her voice was cold and cutting. He knew that she took it on herself that Godzilla wasn't dead, and because of that she had become stone-hearted and utterly vicious.

"Weapons?"

"The two turrets were laser-beams. And there are a few missiles. Outside of that, nothing."

"So it's just a big, glorified jet? Is that all your saying?"

"Yes Kiriko. That's all I'm saying." He remarked back. To think that once he was attracted to this woman.

"Fine. Get it repaired. Suit me up. I've got a monster to kill."

He didn't even look at her, or respond directly. "It will take probably a week."

"Make it 5 days."

"Kiriko." He turned around, facing her. "You're not hardly the boss of thi-"

With a sharp smack she punched him in the jaw, and he fell to the floor, skidding backwards about two feet. "Alright people, listen up! You have FIVE DAYS to get this thing fixed! You hear me?" Her shouts reverberated off the walls of the dock.

Everyone looked at her for a bit, and she walked off. As she did though, Kudo noticed as she pulled what looked to be a needle out of a pocket in her vest.

-Damascus, Syria-

"RUN! IT'S COMING!"

Grand King Ghidorah landed square in the heart of the city. It's wings outstretched, it sucked out all of the souls of the humans in the immediate vicinity that weren't sheltered. As it did that, the air cackled with electric energy. Ghidorah let his gravity bolts cut through the various buildings, killing hundred more. Ah yes. This was more like it. Death. Pure death. Perfect to relish in. Nothing was quite like death, how it would suddenly terminate the conscious. Permanently. Maybe Ghidorah fed off of death because, as a demonic entity, he couldn't die.

The air was filled with a noise, and the three-headed dragon turned around. Several jets could be seen, filing in. There were probably about 30 of them. Oh joy, a fight. Death was one thing, but a death caused in a fight was a whole 'nother.

The missiles tore from the under-sides of the jets flew out and smacked Ghidorah in the chest. It caused no major effect. His scales were impenetrable to the human's puny weaponry. They all arced in various angles around him, and he stepped forward, running his body into two of them.

Turning around he looked at the jets as they turned back. His wings began flapping, causing just enough turbulence. The wind gusts picked up and tossed the jets around in wild motions, and before long they were helpless. Several crashed into each other through all the chaos, and the heads cackled with glee as the burning fiery remains were blown afar and crashed into the ground.

A few lucky pilots were able to maneuver out of the gust-storm, and flying overhead they tried blinding the creature. But then again, it's hard to blind anything with three sets of eyes, so the lightning spewed from the heads still seemed to often hit it's target.

At this point Ghidorah began to test out his new favorite ability. Focusing on one of the now retreating jets, all of his mental power shot at it. The mental power easily, harmlessly, passed through the jet, and into the brain of the pilot.

With no reason, he suddenly banked, and with his machineguns began shooting down his allies. Ghidorah kept up his mind-control as the pilot now turned his attention to the city below, unleashing his missiles randomly at the city and all the while peppering fleeing men, women, and children alike with machinegun fire.

And once those weapons were empty, the triple barreled dragon had the jet turn up, up, up, up. It was soon flying straight up, and then it explode in a fireball about half a mile into the sky. The remains came crashing back down onto the earth and Ghidorah cackled with glee. His wings spread again, and he flew over the city once more, absorbing any still living souls. His direction was clear though. He was headed Southwest.

To Tel Aviv.

* * *

><p>I know, I threw a lot at you guys, and not really anything Kaiju based. Then again, you have to understand all of what's going on to understand the rest of this story and the final in the struggles trilogy. I can't really focus more on the Kaiju, but without a doubt, there will be much, much focus on the kaiju in the final two chapters. Until then, REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
